


I'm picking between evil and evil, aren't I?

by Beneath_this_mask_find_no_name



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kinda), Anal, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Curse, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Coercion, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hags, Kidnapping, Licking, Mentions of Murder, Multi, No Romance, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obliviation, Painful Sex, Partial Vore, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Snakes, Soft Vore, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Violence, Voyeurism, animal cruelty, ballplay, inappropriate use of the lubricant spell, just for fun, mentions of canobolism, mentions of previous rape, parceltongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_this_mask_find_no_name/pseuds/Beneath_this_mask_find_no_name
Summary: Harry finds he grossly underestimated the dangers of the Wizarding world and overestimated his own ability as a 10-year-old, even with the dubious benefit of hindsight and his future skills. It all takes a noes dive when he decides to take matters in his own hands and goes down Knockturn Ally.Take note of the warnings and tags. (may be added to)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter, also you have been warned of the contents, so I won't take responsibility for anyone who is offended.
> 
> Warnings: SPOILERs will be preseant in the comments section, your invited to discuss them but if you'd like to avoid them, beware. WARNING tags will be added at the tops of each chapter.
> 
> This was inspired from the thought of, what if Harry time travels from his time as we know it to a much darker, rapier version. Mostely written because there were sex scenes I wanted to see as well as explore Harry's reactions when his adult expectations of reality are incongrous with what happens.
> 
> I’ve added a bit of plot in this too, just to tie things together, and because I really can’t help myself.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS which apply to this chapter: animal cruelty; non-concensual licking; rough kissing; kidnapping, gags (kinda); mentions of canabolism; threats of violence, underage (not in that order)

Shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of Duddley’s old and worn jacket, the ten-year-old hurried down the typically gloomy streets of Nocturne Alley. He’d managed to slip away from the Dursley’s while they were at the zoo and had made his way to Diagonally and Gringotts to get his own key. All by himself and months before he was actually supposed to have done it.

He tucked his young face as far behind his collar as he could, deeply self-conscious of how he stuck out, alone and in worn hand-me down muggle clothing. Fortunately there didn’t seem to be a lot of people. Unfortunately he stood out all the more as he passed what looked to be a lone old lady, shrouded in a dark, ratty cloak. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his neck.

Wariness chilled him further and he quickly ducked into the nearest shops, where he had glimpsed caged creatures behind the grimy storefront windows above which read “Fang and claw”. He doubted that he would find what he was looking for here, but he wanted to get away from the eyes of the old lady.

As the bells chimed, the smell hit him. Of animal excretion and dust and just the general musk of unclean creatures.

Rubbing his noes he peered into the gloomy shop and down narrow corridors formed by the stacked cages of various creatures.

Harry didn’t recall seeing this shop in his last life, though admittedly he could count on one hand the number of times he’d taken a jaunt down Knockturn Ally.

Seeing no one, he picked a direction and walked down it, peering into cages. There were what looked like non magical creatures, rabbit and mice and birds he had seen through the windows of muggle pet shops, but as he browsed further in, the creatures became more obviously magical. Nifflers, a tank of flobber worms, a caske of bowtruckles. Surprisingly he even found a larger enclosure with a very depressed, and skinny looking Abraxas accompanied by the grumpiest Porlock Harry’ had ever seen.

When he came a cross a very solid looking steel box with “Do not touch. Flammable and ill tempered.” Which he made sure to stay away from - it reminded him of the blast ended screwts - Harry realised this shop sold more dangerous and illegal creatures, as he peered into a cage with something that looked like it had been crossbreed ,though he really shouldn’t be surprised considering where this was located.

“I’ll sssstab hisss green eyessss out” whispered a voice casually from just besides his ear.

Harry flinched, almost nocking into the opposite cage. Heart beating as his eyes landed on a snake which was definitely staring at him. It bore fangs at him which enlarged as its mouth widened. 

Though unsettled Harry’s heart calmed a bit. He hadn’t been able to understand snakes after the battle of Hogwarts, or maybe since Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse in the forest.

“I’ll coil around hissss neck and tighten until he ssstopsss sssstruggling.” A tongue flicked his earlobe and Harry spun once again, eyeing the striped yellow snake which had been hidden in the hay of its cage.

A bit horrified at how close he’d been to yet another homicidal snake, he gulped. Beginning to think going into this shop had been a bad idea. He was looking for a used wand to get around the trace when he needed to. He wouldn’t find that here. He’d also thought to check for some dark artefact which might be able to trap the shade which was Voldemort at this point in time, but he wouldn’t be finding that here either.

“I’ll munch on hisss reproductive organsss until none of it isss left.” A chill spread from his groin, and he couldn’t help but close his legs as his gaze fell on what looked to be an innocuous brown snake until it showed off several rows of saw like teeth.

“I’ll ssswallow you bit by bit asss you wriggle inssside of me. I’ll only let you go if you plead for me to ssstop.”

Slowly, Harry looked up where he saw a giant rectangular cage perched atop the the others. Through it ran a thick branch atop of a giant snake was draped. Its true bulk and colour were shrouded in the gloom of the shop, but harry was sure it was even bigger than Nagini. He could somewhat make out the head, which was lowered beneath the branch what with its green eyes glowing at him.

Harry could feel sweat trickle down his brow, glad that he wasn’t really ten or else he’d most definitely be traumatised by this.

“You could plead for your life, couldn’t you?” The giant snake hissed, almost sounding gentle and coaxing. A cunning intelligence gleaming in its eyes. All of a sudden, Harry realise that it had been speaking directly to him, unlike the other snakes.

The other snakes continued to hiss to each other about various ways to maim or kill him, aside from one who was berating the mistake of thinking that humans had a pair of reproductive organs, but Harry could only look up at those dreadfully intelligent eyes.

“Yesss, you can. I can sssee into your mind. You undersssstand.”

With dawning Horror and disbelief, Harry realised what the snake was implying, and he scrambled to throw up his flimsy Occlumency shields so the snake would not see all the dangerous and incriminating things a 10-year-old shouldn’t have gone through. Not that he expected a snake to know what a 10-year old-should have done, but still.

He kicked himself mentally, right, he shouldn’t be thinking of incriminating things. He should also look away from those eyes that glowed at him from the shadows of the ceiling. He was beginning to see a glimmer of curiosity within those to intelligent eyes, a forked tongue flickering out to taste the air.

His gaze transfixed, Harry did the only thing he could seem to be able to muster and staggered back-

And stepped into something soft but distinctly solid and uneven. Snapping out of his trance, Harry whirls yet again and is faced with a belt buckle holding closed a set of solid, claw-marked and grimy robes.

Craning his sore neck once again he looks up the length of a tall man. Clean shaven but with oddly angular features. His face marred by many scars and a pair of muddy yellow eyes gleaming down at him.

Suddenly Harry realises that the other snakes have fallen silent. Heads ducked and strangely submissive, as were the other creatures around him.

“I, um… I was, uh, just looking around.” Harry fumbles lamely, still a little rattled from his encounter with the snakes. He mentally kicks himself. He should be more competent, he’s an adult after all.

“I think I’ll have the opportunity to make good on my promissse today.” Hisses the snake from above him sinisterly. “It’sss been sssuch a long time sssince I met a ssspeaker, I’ll do sssomething more.”

A chill shivered up Harry’s spine, his instincts were beginning to ring warning bells what with that tall man looming over him and what sounded like eagerness in the snakes voice.

“I, um… I’ll be leaving now.” Adds Harry as he starts backing away. The tall man does not move, but only stands silently. Yellow eyes following the boy down the aisle of caged creatures.

The shop was obviously much larger on the inside than the outside. The man, who Harry guessed was the store owner, had blocked the way he came from so Harry could only make his way through what he now realised was a veritable maze.

If Harry had had a wand he’d cast the point-me spell, but Harry didn’t and simple as the spell may be, he’d never even heard of anyone casting it wandlessly. Instead he found himself feeling more and more hunted as he occasionally glimpses the store owner at the end of aisles, staring at him, unspeaking.

Eventually he leaned against what looked to be a large empty cage, displayed prominently with a note that read “Demiguise”. He sighed, trying to calm down and think clearly.

All of a sudden, he felt a slight tugging on his sleeve. Jerking away he stared wide-eyed at a pair of large golden eyes. The creature which was now in what had been an empty cage, looked like a cross between an ape and a sloth with silver fur.

It nudged at the padlock to its cage, and Harry understood.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have the key.” He whispered. The creature looked down and slumped its shoulders. Looking a little depressed. Harry felt a pang of sympathy. This creature had been the friendliest of the lot. The snakes sure hadn’t been.

“I don’t suppose you know where the exit is?” Asked Harry defeatedly.

The Demiguise lifted its head once again, brows raising somewhat. It then pointed at the aisle down which Harry had come from and made a few more pointing gestures.

“Down the aisle, left, left, straight on and right?” The creature nodded its head gently in affirmation and Harry’s spirits rose.

“Thanks!” He whispered relieved. He was about to turn and leave when the Demiguise touched the padlock again and Harry felt a pang of guilt. But he couldn’t do anything, besides he would be technically stealing. Creepy as the shop keeper was he hadn’t actually done anything untoward to Harry.

Then the Creature turned to show its back and Harry took a breath as he saw a patch of skin missing as if it had been flayed off.

“I’ll try.” He said, it was the least he could do, really.

“He gestured towards the lock and chanted quietly. “Alohomora”

Nothing happened.

Harry’s confidence fell, but the creature touched the padlock again, seeming more hopeful.

“Alohomora” He chanted again, and the lock budged but didn’t open. Not needing any more prompting he tried again.

“Alohomora.” It clicked. Surprised, Harry glanced left and right before hurriedly removing the padlock and opening the cage door. The creature slipped out and vanished.

Gaping for a brief instant, he quickly closed the cage door and fastened the padlock once again. At least it might take a while for it to be missed.

***

Knockturn Ally did not have the best of air, smothered in perpetual twilight during the day, but to harry it was like a dewy autumn morning with the rising sun brightening the sky in comparison to the gloomy suffocating interior of the pet shop.

Unfortunately he noticed that not only was the old hooded lady he’d escaped into the shop to get away from in the first place, still there peering into the grimy store front window. But she’d been joined by another one. This new one was nott hooded and looked more put together than the first with dark Curley hair streaked with white and grey which was woven into a neat braid down her back and had more of an asian look to her in both features and robes. She still looked like a hag, though.

Turning quickly away, when the old ladys turned to stare at him with an oddly hungry look, Harry had the sudden terrifying thought that they actually might be hags. He didn’t really know a lot about hags, but he recalled someone saying that they liked to eat children. And Harry was a 10-year-old right now.

His ears strained as he listened for movement behind him and indeed he began to hear two sets of shuffling footsteps. Not only that but he was catching snatches of their conversation.

“…chubby cheeks.” He heard one say with a high, but scratchy old voice

“Boney…” The other had a huskier darker voice.

“… young. Makes up….it.” The other commented, sounding dreamy.

Harry was walking faster now. His first visit to Diagon Ally the first time round had been creepy, but nothing like this. There was a law that would protect him, right? He didn’t recall anyone mentioning children that had been eaten by hags.

“Wonder… smells like” added the huskier voice.

Harry had had just about enough, he ran.

“Quick!” He heard the high pitched voice hiss behind him, and had just enough time to hear a “What-” from the other as a tattered cloak shot past him. The first hag he’d seen, turned around to block his path with an inhuman speed and a snake like grace in defiance of her shrivelled old limbs. The hag grinned at him with her five, very sharp-looking, yellowed teeth. Her shrivelled lips reminding him horridly of Voldemort’s lipless ones.

Heart fluttering like a hummingbirds, Harry spotted a narrow alley to his left, Barely wide enough for a grown man to walk through. Without thinking he darted into it hoping he wouldn’t stumble over anything in the gloom, or that it would lead him to a dead end.

He heard the high pitched one grouch angrily at the other. “…opportunity! Take it!”

To Harry’s horror it was indeed an opportunity for the hags.

One of them - the oriental one - demonstrated once again the inhuman abilities they possessed and scuttled effortlessly along the wall above him to block his path, once again. Her long three coloured braid hung down almost touching the ground. Her spine and neck contorted to look at him in a way that was more lizard than man.

Then, long boney hands snatched his arms backwards painfully and he gave a short scream.

“Silence him!” hissed the high pitched wheeze from behind him. The Oriental hag was on the ground with a swoop and he saw her dart a hand into her sleeve and pull out something which she promptly stuck over his mouth.

It felt like parchment, but it may as well have been duck tape, because harry couldn’t move his lips at all.

“Do you do this often, sister?” Asked the oriental hag regally, her eyes were brown with a red sheen to them, harry noticed.

“Only when the opportunity is good. Now help me hold him.”

Complying, the oriental wraps her new arm around the struggling boy and pins his arms to his sides with much more strength than the other had managed, even lifting him from the ground. An oddly sweet herb snell, incense and rain reached Harry’s nostrils from her blue robes.

“Mngh!” Harry tried to protest, but it only came out as a childish grunt from behind the seal that covered his mouth. Harry tried to kick the hags’ shins but they were too close for him to be able to get a good angle to do any harm.

“Angh!” The the first hag gripped his lower arms and twisted them behind him, painfully, eliciting yet another yelp from Harry,

The Hag in front took the opportunity to duck her head in to the crook of Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“He smells soooo good.” She coos drunkenly with her husky voice.

Dread settled itself fully as a lead weight, accentuated when the Hag behind him drew some kind of strap taught behind him. Firmly securing each of his hands to the opposite elbow.

Harry should have known that with his terrible luck something like this would happen, but, he hadn’t, and now he was wandless, bound and squished between to hags that treated him like a delicious morsel. And no one knew where he was.

Nnnnng!” Harry surprised himself as what sounded like a mewl in his young voice slipped out when the oriental drew an inhumanly long tongue - thankfully not overly slimy - up his neck.

From behind, the other hag had glued herself to his back, and though the oriental hag’s arms were still around him and the other one had one arm around his waist he was held up more by the force with which he was pressed between them.

He could feel their boney ribs and elbows press against him, cushioned somewhat by sagging breast. Some hard objects were also jabbing him in his spine from where the hag behind him pressed.

He felt a tug on his oversized clothing, then dry lips on his shoulder along with something sharp grazing and borderline nipping his flesh. Her teeth, Harry realised. He went very still as those teeth traced over his pulse point in a parody of mouthy kisses.

Harry was no virgin, he’d been married and had kids before he ended up back in time, so these sensations he felt right now were familiar. It was the red thread in the tapestry of sex, present in the foreplay, the act itself and the winding down after that.

The sensations were the same, and pleasurable in their own way, but the experience was completely different. It elicited no arousal from his prepubescent body, for one, and he was unwilling and utterly helpless to do anything about it for the other.

And that was purely disregarding that his assaulters were lusting for his flesh in a hedonistic manner that probably had more to do with food than with sex. And that they fulfilled their namesakes of Hags, even if one was less of an eyesore than the other.

As Harry flinched away from a particular hard nip of the one into the suckling mouth of the other, the oriental Hag spoke:

“You will not draw blood, it is against the law, sister.” Harry shivered at her inhumanly cool breath against the slick trails on his neck. But he listened closely. This was probably the law he though might exist.

“No worries, I have my ways of getting around the law.” Answered the other one in her high pitched wheeze, as she began mouthing his his cheek, making sure his skin was acquainting itself with her five sharp teeth.

Harry was breathing heavily, fear was curling in his stomach, but he was helpless and bound. Right now he could only wait for what was to be done to him. It reminded him sickeningly of his fourth year in Tom Riddles grave yard.

The oriental hag distanced herself from his neck and he could now see her features along with her reddish eyes glaring at the hag whose teeth were drawing uncomfortably close to his eye.

“You will not draw blood. Will not have you implicate me in this crime during my stay here, sister.” She hissed in her horse voice. Harry found himself hoping that the oriental hag would be able to restrain her ‘sister’ - though they looked nothing alike - and this would only end up as being just an unnerving and cringeworthy licking session.

The other hag clicked her tongue in annoyance, thankfully removing her mouth from his face.

“I know, we won’t draw his blood.” She wheezed ill temperedly, which seemed to satisfy the oriental as she suddenly licked his ear.

Mmmm! The noice escaped him from the sensation. His ears had always been sensitive, and although he didn’t find it arrousing, the sensation was intense.

The first removed his glasses and was about to toss them negligently away, when the oriental hag hissed. “Fool, you’re leaving evidence!” and snatched them away to tuck somewhere Harry couldn’t see.

The first hag humphed negligently, then her mouth was right above his eye. Harry shut it tight, and not a moment too soon, because he could feel her dry tongue against his eye lid.

An odd rhythmic pressure started up in his eye. All of a sudden, Harry felt nauseous as he realised she was suckling his eye-socket.

Distracted by the horrid thought that the first Hag was planning on sucking his eye-ball out, he did not pay attention as the tongue which had been ravishing his right ear began to trace up his temple towards his hairline. That is until it reached his scar, at witch point the oriental recoiled. He could hear her disgusted spitting sounds.

Mercifully, this got the attention of the first Hag, causing her to stop and raise her head to look. Harry made a move to wipe his eyes, but realised belatedly his arms were bound behind him. He cringed and squirmed anyway, managing to wipe it on the tattered robes of the first hag. A vague smell of something rotten met his nose and and he realised that his eye might be even dirtier than before, but at least it wasn’t as wet. I helped him not to think about what had just been done to him.

Once again he found himself thankful for the fact that he wasn’t a true 10-year-old.

“What happened?” Wheezed the first hag in her high pitched voice sounding more curious than concerned.

The oriental didn’t answer, instead Harry felt bony fingers brush away his fringe.

“This is a curse scar” the Hags horse voice hissed.

He heard a sharp intake of breath on his left as he felt a nail trace his skin, close, but not touching the lightening bolt scar that Harry knew was there.

“This mark, it looks like…” the oriental trailed off, but Harry kept still with his eyes closed. He wouldn’t be able to see very clearly anyway and it wasn’t as if the sight would be pleasant to look at. He even tried to relax and appear non threatening from where he was suspended between them. Maybe this would turn out alright after all, he’d been a famous infant in the Wizarding world, maybe famous enough that even Hags would know.

“Sister, do you know anything about this?” The voice sounded horse now in its sharpness. There was a slight hesitation.

“He hasn’t been seen in the Wizarding world for more than 10 years.” Answered the first hag shiftily.

“You mean he’s famous enough that you, sister, have known about him for ten years?” The oriental Hag sounded furious, her voice an animalistic hiss.

“I swear! No one has seen him since he was an infant. I heard that he has been hidden in the non magical world! He won’t be missed.”

Harry felt very cold, he had hoped but…

“Is he worth it, sister?” Asked the oriental hag again.

“I know, someone. A likenthrope. We have collaborated many times.” Wheezed the first Hag, both pleading and excited.

To Harry this was both too much information and not enough. Just that balance which let him imagine everything from death by wear-wolf to an obliviate.

Suddenly, Harry felt cool bony fingers on his hips, slide up his side and underneath his jacket and shirt.

The first hag tightened her grip and planted her open mouth on his temple with a happy inhale.

“I want to taste his mouth.” she wheezed.

Without a word the the oriental Hag peeled off the seal on his mouth and tucked it into her collar.

Harry felt horrid, he didn’t want to be here. In the past, away from his wife and his baby children, his friends that had been through thick and thin with him. Stuck in his own child body, bound and helpless dangling off the ground in the clutches of two slathering hags, who probably wanted to kill him after tasting his flesh - or not - he’s still wasn’t clear on that. And the not knowing made it even worse.

Harry began to struggle. But he wasn’t stupid enough to open his mouth after one of them had said they wanted a go at it. The oriental backed away a little and Harry kicked and writhed, trying to get out of their holds. But the oriental caught one of his legs and slipped between them, planting a hand under his rump while the other slid up further beneath his clothing, trailing her long nails along his ribs. At the same time the other hag tangled her long fingers into his messy hair as she let go of him.

Mgiii! Combining the light, but sharp sensation of nails drawing a trail of fire up his ribs and his hair taking the rest of his weight with wasn’t supposed by the oriental Hags grip, Harry could’, help but let out another pained yelp.

“Nnng! The first Hag had pulled his head so far back that it strained his neck, arched his spine and pulled at his throat. But he still kept his mouth closed

Even through his blurry vision and the dim light he could see that the eyes of the hags face were blood shot as she grinned at him.

Pulling down his lower lip, she pried her long and hard nails through the gap in his teeth and forcefully pulled his jaw open.

“Aaang!” Harry wriggled harder, trying to move his head, away, his legs kicking his shoulders heaving, and arms straining against his bonds.

But the first Hag’s grip on his hair tightened, keeping his head at bay, as did the oriental. He could feel her bony finger grip his left buttock hard while her boney arm curled around his naked back and around his ribs.

Through his blurry vision he can only see the grin on the first hag’s face As she descends upon him. He’s just has enough time to feel a wet organ on his exposed belly before another is plunged into his mouth.

“Nng!”

The initial intrusion was quick and ravenous, seeming more intent on scooping up his saliva and withdrawing only to thrust back in again. He could hear the hag swallow loudly every now and again. Not only that but her breath was horrible. Like dog’s breath.

“Mngi..” Harry couldn’t help but let out short out of breath mewls as the ministrations suddenly changed. The long tongue ran delicately over his pallet , stroking his tongue and it’s underside. Along his teeth and the insides of his cheeks. His gums…

His writhing became more involuntary at the ticklish - and if he thought about it (but he wasn’t) pleasurable - sensations.

This did not seem to deter, however, the oriental Hag who he was now pretty sure was tracing patterns on his belly and up his torso. Her tongue had been currently drawing a diagonal line to his left nipple where it changed angles sharply to run to his right nipple and then once again mirroring the diagonal line down.

Harry had a sudden premonition that she might be performing some kind of magical ritual. Any thoughts on the implications of it were , however, shoved aside when abruptly the first Hag shoved her insanely long tongue down his throat.

“Ghuh…” Harry gaged, his chest heaving with the effort, but nothing came. Or if it did the hag was stoping it from going too far.

“Hhhhua-Ghuh…” Harry gasped for breath as the tongue retreated only to have it plunge down and have him gag on it again.

After a few more highly invasive thrusts, the hag removed herself from harry’s aching jaw. The nail’s holding his mouth open by his teeth, let go and supported his back.

Harry’s head lolled limply against the first Hag’s grubby rags for robes. Breathing heavily and exhausted by the experience.

Thank Merlin he wasn’t really 10 years old, he thought, with more fervour.

“He tastes sooo goooood” Wheezes the first Hag hotly.

In a quick gesture, Harry could see through his blurry vision the oriental Hag whip out a parchment from her collar - the seal, he abruptly realised - and slapped it over his mouth.

“Mmmph!” He shouted belatedly.

He feels long boney fingers stroke his hair, fondly. Almost as if he were a pet. And suddenly, Harry is sure that that is what they see him as. The way they always talk over his head, that is all he amounts too. A cute kitten, that can amuse them if it bats at them or struggles.

“Your contact, sister?” Asked the oriental Hag composedly.

“Close by.”Answered the Hag gleefully.

With those words, Harry’s legs hit the ground abruptly and his knees gave way. As soon as he got his bearings, Harry wanted to get up and scramble away.

But his shoulders were gripped tightly by the oriental Hag and he was forced to kneel in front of the first hag as she lifted her robes.

For a moment, Harry had horrifically scarring images - that would have no place in a child’s mind - of them forcing him to lick this Hags smelly cunt. But then he was pulled up underneath the robes. And then hoisted up by a hand underneath his buttocks. his legs were manoeuvred to wrap around the hags skinny waist.

With the smell of old and dying things surrounding him in the dark, warm space, Harry couldn’t help but dry heave again. His cheek pressed against somethings hard -he guessed some kind of bone necklace - the Hags shrivelled breasts on either side of his ears and arms aching from where they were bound behind his back.

Let it be said again, Harry really wished he were somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hags bring Harry to someone who'll bugger him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Voyarism, blindfolds, bondage, restraints, spanking, dirty talking, pedophelia, rape, anal, rough sex, blood

It was indeed not far. Even from underneath the Hags dark robes Harry knew where they were when they entered, the bell chiming above them.

The “Fang and Claw”. He could tell by the smell. And once again, he felt the lead weight of dread.

It was quite a few minutes later when they finally allowed him to slowly slide out from beneath the robes. This time, Harry was ready and landed on his feat. With a quick look around with his blurry vision he identified a door and darted towards it.

“Omph!” He didn’t get very far before something grabbed him roughly by the collar, turning him around and dropping him roughly to the floor.

Winded, Harry struggled to breathe through his noes. Abruptly, a strip of cloth was looped around his head to cover his eyes and pulled tight.

“Aww, you covered his pretty green eyes!” Complained the first Hag in her customary wheeze.

“Shut up. Do your part.” A deep voice mutters, so quietly Harry almost doesn’t hear it.

A few clattering noises ensue. He felt large hands turn him over and heard his jacket being unzipped. It was then pushed down his shoulder to where is arms were bound.

Next, his oversized T-shirt was rolled up his torso.

Harry’s breathing became heavier. He did not like where this was going.

He began to kick and struggle, as his T-shirt collar was easily tugged over his head to pool on his jacket and bound arms. With is skin exposed to the air of the shop, he feels more naked and exposed than ever before.

One of his legs was grabbed, and his shoe and sock were quickly slipped off of his foot. Harry kicked and writhed, the hard wooden floorboards uncomfortably unyielding to his young, skinny back. His struggling seemed useless and in the end is other leg was grabbed and divested of its foot-ware too.

Harry tried to curl up, but the grip on his leg just pulled him upwards with a grunt. Blood started rushing to his head, making him even more dissoriented. With Harry’s senses over sensitised from his state of alarm and the deprivation of his sight, the warm breeze caused by his swaying sent a shiver through his body.

He could feel fumbling at his trouser buttons.

There was a low groan from something mechanical and the whistle of some sort of wheel and then a large clatter, making Harry flinch.

The hand at his waist paused and he was lowered enough that some of his scalp could just barely touch the ground.

There was a hissing sort of groan from the direction of the clatter.

“Ugh, thisss Hag. Alwayssss ssso carelessss.” A voice said sniffily. It was the big mind-reading snake that had spoken to Harry before. He recognised the deep tambour of its voice.

“Ah, I knew I’d be ssseeing you again.” The snake sounded pleased. Harry was distracted by it enough that his attention only returned to the person holding him up when large calloused fingers slipped down the curve of his buttock, brabbing the waistband of his trousers and underwear and pulling it down -or rather up since Harry was upside-down.

Abruptly, the grip around Harry’s ankle disappeared and his body surrendered to gravity. His legs slipped out of his baggy trousers easily and Harry reacted quickly, drawing his legs close and tucking his chin in so that he fell on the back of his neck and rolled over his shoulder and back.

Harry was on his feat in an instant and moving.

“Impresssssive. Door 2 o'clock to your right.” said the snake quickly, a note of admiration in its voice. Harry sprinted blindly, only to bounce off of something soft but solid.

“Mmph.” Grunted Harry. The only thing that stopped him from falling to the ground was the hand which had grabbed his hair, lightning quick. His hair holding him up by the skin of his scalp painfully. He could smell the scent of sweet herbs and incense as he, stumbling, followed the direction of his hair tugging.

“Apology, I failed to mention the new Hag standing in the way.” Harry didn’t think the snake sounded apologetic at all. He even thought he heard it sniggering snakily.

“Oh, don’t be like that. You wouldn’t have gotten far anyway, silenced, blinded and restrained.” It did have a point, but Harry didn’t want to think about how terrible his prospects were.

Harry could feel a powerful arm come around his waist, and Harry was keenly aware of the rough cloth agains his naked skin as he was lifted like a rag doll. Blood rushed to his head once more and he could feel the robes of the man who was holding him, caress his cheek as he walked.

“Engph!” Harry was thrown ruffly, face down on what must have been a table. His noes and chin throbbed from where they’d hit the hard wood, and a sharp pain shot through his hip bones where they collided with the table’s edge, leaving his legs to kick freely in the air.

“Mmmm, sssuch a nicccce angle.” Hissed the snake appreciatively from the side and a bit behind him.

Harry flushed a bit. What was up with this snake?

A heavy hand pressed down between his shoulder blades, just above where his arms were tied and his jacket and shirt were bunched up.

Then, calloused fingers trailed on his bare buttocks and Harry froze. An icy ball settling in his stomach and all of his hairs standing on end in alarm. This was what he’d successfully managed to not think might happen to him.

*smack*

“Mmm!” Harry yelped as a hard slap landed on his rump.

Fingers trailed on his sensitive skin once again.

*Smack*

“Mmng!” Harry protested again, a bit less surprised this time and more out of indignant resistance from the slap to his bum.

Fingers trailed a feather lights caress on his buttocks.

“Thissss is what Ulfrick doessss.” Spoke the snake.

*smack*

“Ng..”

“When the Hag bringsss a child,” it continued and Harry listened.

*smack*

“Mng…

“Ulfrick will punish them for disssobediencccce.”  
*smack*

“Hmng..”

“But Ulfrick never tellsss them what.” Hisses the snake, knowing that Harry is listening, trying to divert his attention away from the spanking.

*smack*

“Ung..”

“The children have to figure it out themssselvessss”

*Smack*

“Mm.”

“Children are clever like that.”

*smack*

“Hmn!” Harry’s buttocks were beginning to feel very tender, and he was beginning to hate those trailing fingertips even more than the actual beatings, they felt like razor blades against his heated flesh.

“The thingsss children will do.” The snake mused casually.

*smack*

“Nng!”

“But it doesssn’t matter what they do.” It continued forebodingly.

*Smack*

“Hng!”

“Ulfrick will hurt them anyway.” Hisses the snake deviously.

*smack*

“Mmmm!

“It isss why the Hagsss are here.”

*smack*

“Unng!

“And all the children have broken,”

*Smack*

“Mnng!”

“Before Ulfrick wasss done with them.” The Snake finished sinisterly with an unsympathetic tone.

Harry felt sick. The pain from the spanking only served to illustrate all the better what all the other children before him had gone through. And unlike him, those were real children.

*smack*

“Aaanng!” What ever thoughts he had, were blown away by the following blow. Ulfrick, as he was called according to the snake, had been heavy handed from the start and seemed to only become more excited by his previous blows.

“How about you, speaker?” The snake asked, it seemed entirely detached from the events that were happening.

*smack*

“Nnnng!”

“Will you break?” Inquired the snake, in a neutrally curious sort of fashion. Harry shouldn’t be surprised. He had not spoken to all that many snakes, but they’d never struck him as keen members of the ethics and morality department. And the snakes in this shop seemed particularly vicious. But it still threw him off to have a third party’s impartial commentary of this horrid situation.

Harry lay on the table quietly, his cheek pressed against the wood and breathing heavily through his noes, expecting another painful slap to land on his beaten bum.

But instead the weight between his shoulder blades moved down to join the caressing hand on his inflamed butt cheeks.

Harry could feel the man shift behind him, his breath lightly laboured, as large hands fanned out to palm each butt cheek.

Harry began to feel truly nauseous as the man’s big hands proceeded to grope his tender rump. His grip firm but not rough or painful. Pulling his cheeks apart, then pushing them together and tugging them in various directions, as he massaged them.

“Ulfrick likesss your pert bottom, it hasss a nicccce red colour.” Commented the snake. Harry forgot his malaise, all of a sudden, his face heating up instead and he turned his head to rest his forehead on the table.

Then Harry felt a cource cloth like material brush his thighs. Something hard and blunt underneath the robes poked him between the crease of his ass. Hands pressed on his cheeks, sandwiching them onto the clothed shaft.

Though Harry had gotten the general idea of this man’s intentions towards him before, nothing served to hit it home as hard has the man’s arousal ground into his butt.

Then, he felt the familiar caress of a calloused finger, only it was somewhere Harry was even less okay with than before. All of the skin in the area tightened and drew together around his tight little pucker, as a large digit - His thumb, harry guessed - stroked his anus.

Even bound and pretty much helpless, he was going to put up a fight, Harry decided. The man had his legs spread as he returned to dry humping Harry’s naked backside, the course cloth irritating his tender skin. The man probably needed to bend his knees somewhat because his pelvis was quite a bit above the table when he stood straight.

Shifting his upper body surreptitiously, and unintentionally eliciting a quiet groan of pleasure from the man gyrating his hips against a 10-year-old - Ugh, Harry was going to think as little as possible about that.

Swinging his legs a little, he then kicked them up with as much force as he could, bucking his hips and even arching his back, all so that he could nail the man in his balls.

To be honest, it was incredibly awkward. Under most circumstances, Harry would never consider kicking anything with the back of his thigh - let alone nailing it- or even while lying face down for that matter. It was, to put it lightly, the floppiest kick he’d ever performed.

To say the man groaned from the impact, would be telling a tall tale. As soon as he’d felt the pressure he’d just straightened his legs and taken his groin out of reach with him.

“Niccce try. The other children never did that.” The snake hissed sounding mildly entertained.

The man stepped away and Harry struggled to flop off the table. He heard the clink of mettle then a sharp whispering sort of noise and-

*TWACK*

“Uaaaaang!!!” Harry cried out as a white hot pain seared across his buttocks. The belt, he realised as he heard the buckle clatter onto the table next to him.

Then, rough hands were on his hips and hoisted him back onto the table. A hand grabbed one of his flailing legs and pulled it. Harry found himself facing up, his chest and stomach bare to the air and his back arched uncomfortably over his bound arms and jacket.

A hand caressed his testicles, and harry kicks reflexively. His leg was swatted away.

“Ung.” Harry grunted a shaper pain shot through his penis.

Harry kicked again, only to have it blocked before another intense pain seared through his willie again.

“Ulfrick punisssshesss dissssobedieanccce.” Hisses the snake as a reminder. It takes a moment for Harry to comprehend this and his head moves in the general direction of the snake, in spite of the blind-fold while his knees closed in a protective instinct.

The man pries Harry’s knees apart and-

“Eeeng!” Harry screams as pain shoots through his balls. Again, Harry can’t help but close his legs, and this time the man waits a bit longer before prying them open.

He feels a rough nail rest against his scrotum that has, by now, shrivelled itself to become as small a target as possible. Harry freezes.

He hadn’t known what the man had done before, but he knew now that he’d been flicked in the balls. The snake’s reminder came to him again and he did his best to relax, even with the over sensitised skin of his skrotum screaming at him to cringe away.

His chest heaved, pulling at the skin of his abdomen in his arched possition.

The nail stayed there for a few long seconds before the hand opened to stroke and fondel his balls.

“When Ulfrick approvessss, he rewardssss the children.” The snakes unwanted explanation reached his ears, and harry felt like puking. He didn’t want to think about those fingers fondling his package trying to conveying approval. Right, he wasn’t going think about it.

“Are the children usually this calm?” Asked the husky voice of the oriental Hag. He’s being calm? Wonders Harry, subconsciously trying to distract himself.

“Hmm, sort of. I suppose this one got the message quicker than usual. We’ll see if it stays like that.” Answered the first Hag in a bored wheeze. “Would you hurry a bit!” She complains, seemingly speaking to the man and sounding impatient.

Unfortunately for Harry, the man heeds her words.

“Ung!” Harry lets out a high pitched sound of alarm as one of the man’s solid fingers suddenly presses into his anus. Harry can feel all of the skin in the area drawing together to stop the intrusion.

He is successful as the finger almost instantly comes to a stop. However, the man presses down on his hip as he applies more force, to push the finger in. Harry feels the mans digit wiggle around against his velvety intestines, unnervingly, almost as if he were looking for something.

It hooks onto something and pulls only to press deeper.

“Gnnnnn!” Harry lets out another high pitched keen in distress and tenses to begin struggle again. But then he feels hands stroking his scrotum warningly and Harry settles down unwillingly.

“That lookssss sssso tight. Only one finger in your chrysssssanthemum and it issss sssso ssslow. Do yourssssself a favour and relaxsss, sssspeaker. That way Ulfrick will be done with you ssssooner, and it will hurt lesssss.” What the snake said, made a sickly sort of sense, and Harry began to force himself to relaxed.

Even as the finger slid deeper into him, harry felt oddly comforted by the presence of the snake. It was entirely unsympathetic to the plight of the children before him, and Harry’s own. And it had said things that made harry feel a bit self-conscious but its explanation and advice helped Harry make sense of the situation and stave off the fear.

“Does the snake, usually pay so much attention?” Asked the oriental Hag again. Her husky voice was calm and inscrutable.

Harry felt the finger buried deep inside of him come to a stop and twitch a bit to the side. He imagines the man looking over his shoulder. The man grunted quietly, but didn’t say anything. Harry’s already gotten the idea that he was a man of few words.

His finger began to move back out and Harry tenses initially from the sudden dry movement, before trying to relax again.

“Nah, it is being a bit noisy today.” Answered the first hag disinterestedly.

“Ng.” Grunted Harry as the man inserts a second digit.

“Nnng.” Harry grunted a bit louder in protest as he the man pressed in again and begins to scissor his fingers.

“That’ssss it, sssspeaker, open nicccce and wide.” The snakes hisses encouragingly, but sounding a pinch coaxing at the same time. Harry felt himself blush, again, and he turned his head away from the snakes view. He knew there was no way for the snake to know, but that had sounded like something a doctor or a dentist would say. It was very out of place in this situation. With him lying, back arched over his bound arms, mouth pretty much taped shut, blindfolded and a strangers stubby fingers spreading his ass open.

Suddenly those fingers removed themselves, and Harry felt his anus clenching on air.

“Ahhh, there we have it, the winking hole. I alwayssss enjoy sssseing it.” The snake really did sound entertained, and the heat that was about to leave harry’s face returned full force. He’d thought this before, but this really was a weird snake. His logic was telling that the things it said weren’t meant like what it sounded because it was a snake, nevertheless, he couldn’t stop himself from reacting to it.

A thumb hoocked into his fumbling sphincter which had managed to close itself again and pulled it toward his left butt cheer where the rest of the hand was grasping. Then he felt something hot, hard and blunt against his anus. Any warmth Harry might have felt previously was instantly replaced by a chilly dread.

Harry did not know much about anal sex, but he did know what pace sex generally took and common sense told him that he was not ready for this. This was going to hurt like a bitch.

“Ulfrick hassss a sssshort fat cock with a purple musssshroom head.” Commented the snake bluntly, and this time Harry wished it had spared him the details. He felt nauseous and he wanted to puke.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeng….” Harry keened in pain as the man, pressed in. The pressure was uncomfortable but like the building blunt pain of constipation. Only it became sharper and sharper.

“Relaxsss, ssssspeaker.” Hissed the snake, sounding more educational than comforting. Harry took it as comfort though and did his best to relax, taking deep breath’s through his nose. His chest heaving from the effort, because it took effort. Relxing while being choked by devilsnare was a simple matter compared to this. It was like trying to relax while someone slowly stabbed you in the gut with a blunt knife- with a lot of force - it felt like he was leaning his entire weight into Harry.

Shit. Maybe he was, Harry realised. His groin was higher than the tabletop, as he recalled.

“Eeeeenggg!” Harry screamed. It felt like something had ripped inside of him. He shouldn’t be surprised since he’d probably hurt Ginny if he’d penetrated her this dry, and that was in a crevice which was better adapted for penetration. It indeed hurt like a bitch.

“Firssssst blood.” The snake commented, sounding like it had been expecting this.

“That’s it, his blood. It smells so good!” Wheezed the Hag, suddenly sounding very excited. “Fuck it, fuck that little hole hard! Tare it apart!” She shouted crudely, except maybe it didn’t count as crude when she probably meant it literally.

Horror was becomeing an all too familiar feeling to Harry.

“Eng!” It hurt like a searing knife, and stung like a wasp and Harry let out short mewls of pain between the nasal gasps that were the only sort of heavy breathing he could do.

Finally the man bottomed out. Like the snake had said, his member wasn’t particularly long, but any length of a fat penis in Harry’s prepubescent body was too much. He could feel every inch of it throb hotly inside of him and he continued to let out quiet mewls of distress.

A large hand stroked over his pouch and penis. Gently, as one would a cat.

“Ulfrick is very satisfied with your good behaviour.” The snake interpreted, and Harry felt sick and disgusted. Though the caresses weren’t unpleasant, with the snakes narration Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t considered a human by these people. Just a living -and probably disposable - sex toy.

“Unnn…” Harry almost whimpered as the man drew his hips back, the fat cock with its flared head tugging at all the little tears he’d caused in the boy’s rectum.

“Mmmmmiii!” Harry reached a pitch he never knew he’d been capable of, as the man thrust in, hard. He pulled out slowly, every inch burning even though it was eased some by the blood that was surely filling his rectal cavity.

“Unnnn!” Another thrust and yet another cry from Harry. His thrusts began to speed up. He was gripping both of Harry’s hips and harry could feel puffs of his laboured breaths on his chest from where the man was looming above him.

“Your doing well, sssspeaker. You don’t look assss tight as the other children.” The snake said, and Harry didn’t know if it was trying to encourage him or just sharing its observations. Didn’t know if snakes were even capable of comfort or compassion. He hadn’t thought so.

But one thing he did know, and that was that all of the children that had come before him had suffered. Blood was running down his buttocks where they protruded over the table’s edge.

“Hag on the move.” Informed the snake indifferently. The only warning aside from some light shuffling noise before he felt a wet appendage on his rumps underside. Licking the blood off, Harry realised in revoltion, as it swiped back and for. Retreating only to come back and molest his bum again.

“Mmm…” Harry had stopped crying out, but let out short moans of pain in time with the man’s thrusting, his arse wriggling futilely to evade the inconsiderate tongue lapping at his buttocks that were still sore from the spanking and lashing it had received earlier. It was a lost cause given that he could only move along and around the axel which was the penis currently spearing through him.

“Ang!” A particular heavy thrust wrenched into Harry. The tall man had leaned forward and Harry could feel a hot breath on his collar bone. And then Harry could feel a hand on his scrotum again, stroking softy. And Harry’s wriggling faltered in realisation.

“Ulfrick likessss it when you move your bottom.” Harry had not needed that interpretation.

A finger tapped gently but warningly against his tight balls and teeth grazed softly against his shoulder. Suddenly, Harry recalled that one of the Hags had implied this man was a ware-wolf and Harry went very still. Although he knew Warewolfs were not contagious outside of the full moon, he did recall Bill having a distinct penchant for rare meat after his run in with Fenrir Greyback. And Harry would just, rather not.

“Move with Ulfrick, sssspeaker. He will be done with you ssssooner that way.” The snake advised

“Nnnnng” Harry whimpered from the pain has he moved into a thrust. His whole body ached, And his anus felt like a throbbing wasp nest - to put it mildly. It was only eased by the lubrication provided by his blood and that he had made the effort to stay relaxed throughout the ordeal.

In the end moving his hips in tandem with his rapist didn’t earn Harry anything aside from continuous unwanted affection applied to his penis and testicles.

A bell chimed and the thrusting came to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and the insane amount of views. But I guess that's just the smut genre


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is cleaned of blood, buggered again, then cleaned of blood again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for this chapter:
> 
> Rape, Rimming, licking, anal fingering, anal penetration, dirty talking, blood as lubricant, blood as paint, blindfold, restraints, ballplay, voyarism, gags (kinda), pedophelia, underage, mentions of past rape, rough sex, mentions of murdering children (tell me if I ever forgot to add something).
> 
>  
> 
> Summery of Previous Chapters: After claiming his Gringots key, harry goes down Knockturn Alley in search of a used wand to circumvent the trace. Noticing that he is being followed he ducks into the smelly store of “Fang & claw” where he meets the creepy storeowner and among others a very large, seemingly mind reading snake. Harry leaves the store rescuing an abused Demiguise in the process.
> 
> Outside, waits the Hag which had been following him with another one who seems Oriental in appearance and garb. Harry tries to escape down and alley but is captured by the Hag’s remarkable strength and superhuman, speed, and agility. After-which Harry is silenced with a handy paper seal, his arms bound behind his back and then treated to a thorough licking.
> 
> Harry is then smuggled into the Fang and Claw, underneath the first Hag’s clothing where he is stripped and spanked for his escape attempt. Whereupon he is fucked lying on his back, arms still bound behind him silenced and blind-folded. For some reason they also bring out a snake who keeps up a running commentary with at times graphic descriptions of what’s happening to Harry, it’s own opinion and unsettling descriptions of what happened to previous children and occasionally offering Harry advice.
> 
> When Harry begins to drip blood the first Hag approaches and licks it off his buttocks while the Store owner simultaneously fucks him…

 

A bell chimed and the thrusting came to a stop. As did the Hag’s lapping at his buttocks.

 

Harry’s heart beat faster. It was the door bell. Although Harry recalled how maze-like the”Claw and Fang” had been he still hoped that he’d be found and saved by whoever the new guest was.

 

“Mmm..” The man sheathed within withdrew suddenly, giving Harry’s balls a last stroke and then a quick unpleasant squeeze before taking a few steps away.

 

Harry drew his legs up and managed to turn onto his side to curl up. Although the change in position sent a throb through his stiff shoulders it felt a lot better. His weight was no longer on his bound arms and his back could stretch out from the arch which it had been forced into. With his knees against his chest and his feet sticking out over the table’s edge and covering his molested genitals and part of his sore and stinging bottom, he felt more covered, even though he knew it might not last.

 

He heard a slight sigh, and then disturbing sucking and licking noises which caused Harry to flinch, though he realised belatedly that it was not happening to him.

 

“The new hag issss ssssucking Ulfrick’sss bloody penissss.” Reported the snake unfailingly, and Harry had the unwanted image of the blue robes and peppered braid of the oriental Hag kneeling before the tall yellow eyed man he remembered. From there it was very hard not to keep imagining the horrific blowjob between a Hag and a ware-wolf.

 

Harry turned over to his other side. Facing away from the snake in a show of his dissatisfaction and disinterest. The snake did not take heed, however.

 

“Ulfrick likess it when they suck his cock. It makesss him feel like he hassss power over them.” The snake continued insightfully. “But the Hagssss only care about the blood on hisss penisss.”

 

“It’s delicious, isn’t it?”Asked the wheezy voice of the first Hag from very close. He felt a hand on his flank and he hoped that whoever entered the shop would quickly distract the Hags and shop keeper away from him.

 

A husky grunt was the only affirmation to the previous question as he is once more turned on his back.

 

“Um!” Harry exclaimed as loudly as he could and began to struggle but seemed to be ignored. The hag merely grasped one of his boyish thighs with her other hand and pulled him upwards.

 

“Hua.” Harry let out a breathy nasal yelp of pain and surprise as the rough wood of the table slid under him and his spine was bent painfully.

 

It took him a moment to realise what position he found himself in. All of his weight was placed strenuously on his shoulders and neck, his back curved steeply upwards, and he soon found his thighs pinned to his chest with the Hags boney arms coiled around his hamstrings. The only thing Harry could move were his shins that could only kick uselessly above his head and table.

 

Harry had a horrible premonition when he felt the naturally cool breath of the Hag - which he rather would not have had the opportunity to recognise - against his anus.

 

“Mossst children ussssually find this part sssstrange to begin wi-.” The snake hissed as he felt small licks around his anus but was interrupted by the Hag:

 

“Ohhh, it’s been so long since I had the blood of a magical child.” She muttered gleefully before plunging her tongue into his abused hole.

 

“Aaang!” Harry cried out. His tight pucker was loose, but his insides were torn and it stung fiercely. Though secretly, Harry knew that he’d screamed louder than the pain had warranted in the hopes that it might attract some outsiders attention. Though with the way his luck was going today they might just join the party, Harry thought pessimistically.

 

The tongue retreated and the Hag made a slurping sound, which made Harry feel nauseas again. He could fell her dry lips mouthing at his sphincter and he squirmed in her hold.

 

“Nnnn.” The tongue was back in his hole twisting a little before pulling out again. Wile the Hag was swallowing loudly Harry bucked and wriggled a little to try and get into a more comfortable position, but the hag moved with him, her grip unbreakable.

 

“Mnng!” He tongue pushed back in and this time it stung a great deal more as she pressed agains the torn lining of his rectum. Gathering the blood and lapping it out of his ass hole.

 

Meanwhile Harry found himself in the same position. Ass in the air and a building blood pressure in his head with an aching back from the unnatural position, his previous struggles gone ignored.

 

“What doessss it feeling like to have a tongue thrussssting into you?” The snake asked, sounding genuinely curious. “Issss it pleassssant?”

 

“Mmm!”Harry twitched as the prehensile organ rubbed deliberately against a tear in his rectal cavity. Perhaps it would have been more pleasant if he wasn’t already shredded on the inside, Harry reflected honestly. And if he’d been willing in the first place - which Harry doubted he’d ever be towards a Hag tonguing his ass at age 10. Or at any age, really.

 

Finally the Hag withdrew her tongue and shunted him further up the table before releasing him from his uncomfortable position. A little dizzy, Harry finally reoriented himself and listened to what was going on besides him. He could hear the first Hag shuffling away and wheezing something lowly to the other Hag.

 

He pricked his ears to listen for movement further down the shop, but he heard nothing. No low conversing between the shop keeper and guest, nor any footsteps.

 

“Your abusssed chryssssanthemum is gaping nicccccely.” Crooned the snake appreciatively.

 

A sting of pain caused Harry to twitch as his torn anus clenched weakly on air.

 

Stiffly and flinchingly Harry turned to curl up on his side, making sure to face away from the snake, and letting out a sigh as the pressure on his aching shoulders was alleviated somewhat.

 

Shortly after he heard the Hags stirring and as his ears strained he could hear quiet footsteps approaching. A large calloused hands soon gripped his hip and another slid under his other, turning him over onto his stomach.

 

Harry couldn’t help but tens and struggle as he realised what was about to happento him all over again.

 

His struggles seemed to go ignored as the hand left his hips. But when Harry heard a sharp whisper behind him, he had barely enough time to brace himself.

 

“TWACK”

 

“Mrnnnnnnng!” Harry screamed. This time it hurt much more than it had before, not only did the flesh of his buttocks throb and burn, but his anus had clenched in response to the pain and the tear had sent a very sharp sting which seemed to course down his limbs.

 

The buckle clattered once again besides him on the table and a large hand grasped his shin just under the knee manoeuvring harry to kneel on it. He stayed limp, allowing the man to place his other knee under him. Making him feel exposed with his cheek resting against the hard tabletop and his bottom lifted up, the dry air circulating in his gaping bowels.

 

An impulse hit Harry and he tensed his thighs and back muscles to begin lifting his aching back upwards to kneel upright. But a large hand came to rest between his shoulder blades and Harry was reminded of his spanking earlier and grudgingly allowed himself to be pushed gently, but firmly down.

 

With chest pressed flush against the table it forced his lower spine into an uncomfortably steep curve. Harry felt fingers trace the edge of his upward facing and gaping anus, causing it to tremble but Harry managed to stay relaxed enough for it not to clench this time. Thankfully the man didn’t seem sadistic enough to finger the taer either.

 

Bitterly self conscious Harry reflected that he’d probably never spared as many thoughts for his sphincter during his entire life as he had for for the past hour.

 

Thankfully, the man soon left his hole to grope his tender bottom. Cupping and squeezing them appreciatively. Harry soon realised that this was more uncomfortable than what the man had been doing previously. That last belt lash must have left a welt over his ass because the mans callused palms and fingers burned whenever they grazed the tender skin and when he played with his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them together, it caused the tears in his anus to twinge sharply.

 

Then a thumb descended to stroke over his velvety scrotum and Harry suddenly realised that the man’s earlier groping was preferable.

 

Harry squirmed his bottom at the ticklish sensation. His body sending him warning signs to cringe away. But this seemed to only encourage his rapist. He was petting and pulling Harry’s poor little testicles that definitely did not want the attention, having retreated as far up as they could. Much good it did them, because the man was now tugging at them. Gently, thankfully, but nevertheless insistently.

 

“Ulfrick playsss with the children more after he hasss been interrupted.” The snake explains unprompted. “He needsss to get in the mood.”

 

Harry turned his cheek to the otherside so that he is facing in the snakes general direction. The movement brought a pained kind of relief to his neck which had also begun to ache. He tried to breath evenly and focus on how the blindfold felt against his eyes, and how his hair felt damp and sweaty where it was pressed underneath instead of the disconcerting sensations from his balls.

 

His diversion was all to soon thwarted as he alarmingly heard the rustle of cloth and a warm puff of air against his backside and upper things.

 

“Ngi..” Harry couldn’t help himself from letting out a small squeak when is testicles were enveloped by a warm and wet cavern. The realisation the man was sucking on his testicles came cracking down on Harrys head.

 

He recalled wondering a couple of times what it would feel like to have Ginny suck on his balls, but he’d never gotten around to proposing the idea to her during sex. He’d never thought he’d be finding out like this.

 

The pulsing pressure of wet and warm suction, was punctuated by obscene wet suckling sounds. What it felt like to have his balls rolled around and played with by the firm organ which was the man’s tongue.

 

Harry wanted to move, to get away from those sensations but the graze and ghostly nip of teeth kept him utterly still.

 

Perhaps if he’d been older, he would have been aroused by the sensations in spite of himself, been turned on by the smacking of lips and saliva, but Harry wasn’t even eleven years old right now. He had no libido to speak of, or blood rushing to his head to dampen his fear and reasoning.

 

Instead, reality was all to stark and cold. Harry’s neck, shoulders, and back were aching. His buttocks were sending him regular burring throbs as reminders and his ass- didn’t bear thinking about. Even his lower wrists and arms were beginning to complain along with his knees that were holding his backside aloft to be ravished by this stranger and pedofile, rapist.

 

What ever attention he was lavishing to his testicles which seemed to have recovered remarkably after they earlier flicking was merrily causing a discomforting ticklish sensation.

 

Harry felt horrid. Revolted by what had been done to him and at the not entirely unpleasant figure eight which was being traced around his balls currently. He felt sickened too for all the children which must have come before him. Sickened.

 

“Ulfrick isssss, very, very pleased with you.” Interprets the snake and Harry felt anger towards its insensitivity even though he knew that as a snake it was probably incapable of judging how inappropriate and unwanted its comments were.

 

“He only doesss thisss to the children that are very good.” It finished its unwanted explanation.

 

Harry turned his head once again to rest the front of his face against the table’s wood. The angle was really awkward and he wouldn’t be able to sustain it for long, but he’d rather think about his squished noes than about some tall man bent over to su- what was happening elsewhere.

 

But then his leg was being nudged to the side by a hand that had snuck between his thighs. A shiver ran up his aching spine when the hand began to caress the sensitive skin of his inner-thigh. Higher and higher they went until…

 

Harry jerked but stilled instantly when teeth pressed against one of his balls. The man had begun to stroke Harry’s limp penis. Not really as if he were attempting to jerk Harry off. It felt like Harry’s willy was being held between two fingers and drew it delicately between the digits he could even feel the man’s knuckles.

 

It put once again in perspective just how small his member was at this stage, that it could easily fit between this man’s fingers.

 

“Verry good children.” The snake reaffirmed in the back ground.

 

Tuning his head Harry tried to concentrate on breathing through his noes and ignore the obscene smacking sounds and the sensations from his genitals. He still jerked as the man’s grip changed on his penis to pull back his foreskin and began thumbing his callused finger over his exposed gland.

 

The sensation was so intense it was not the least bit pleasant. Harry couldn’t help but twitch an wave his hips to get away from the sensation.

 

“Ng!” The man had given a gentle nip to Harry’s balls, but any nip to the balls was painful. Harry stilled and tensed all the muscles he could in the effort to submit and endure the man’s toying.

 

Turned out he didn’t need to wait that long. His warning was a gradual increase in the man’s breathing and the the sudden coolness as the dry air greeted his moistened scrotum.

 

Two hands moved to the croock of his bent knees and manoeuvred then with an ease that Harry didn’t want to examine too closely so that his legs were tucked underneath him. The new position brought Harry’s aching back much relief and he relaxed a little, now noticing that his shoulders muscles had become really sore.And he could barely feel his arm’s any longer.

 

Harry was about to shift his weight around a little from where it was resting on his shins, but a firm hand on his hip stilled him.

 

“Mmmmmmmr!” Harry felt a blinding pain in his anus. The man had thrust in hard without warning. Harry’s sphincter had been gaping a little but it had only had the diameter of a coin, certainly not prepared for man’s fat cock. Though considering the taers and even the age of Harry’s current body, no penis should have anything to do with Harry’s ass.

 

Both hands were on his hips, now. His dry hole slickening quickly again with fresh blood. The man’s thrust were hard as he pulled harry onto him. The angle was better for him too, Harry realised. With the slight increase in hight from having Harry kneel on his shins the man could thrust comfortably and quickly.

 

“Mph.” The man’s thrusting was so fierce and rapid that Harry didn’t have time to keen in pain every time the man pushed in. The pain was intense and whinding and Harry could barely suck enough air through his nostrils through the pain.

 

In-out-in-out. Harry’s lower body was to summarise: just a world of pain. And it just keep going and going, the pain melting into as single sharp, drawn out throb.

 

In the end Harry managed to withdraw from it to listen to his breathing, only having the occasional grunt or keen interrupt his measured inhalations.

 

“The new hag issss right,” The snake spoke drawing Harry’s attention to it. “You are very calm. Have you done thisss before?” The snake asked

 

Harry shook his head in fervently, more to distract himself than in vehement denial. The snake was silent for a time while Harry’s hole continued to be brutally ravaged.

 

“The other children all broke. They would ssscream and cry and sssstruggle. Some would lie assss if dead, allowing Ulfrick to play with them. Then there were thossse who broke completely, they ssssmiled and laughed asssss if they had consssumed drugsss.” The snake recounted, its every other word punctuated by a painful thrust from the very same rapist who’d ruined the lives of so many before him.

 

Harry felt like bile was burning his insides up, but instead a choked noice left him. ‘he was probably the only one who recognised it as a sob for the innocent victims that had fallen beneath this man’s body.

 

“There wasss one girl, onccce. She wassss already familiar with the fucking up her arsss and in her cunt. Ulfrick liked her a lot. But she too broke once again when she realissssed she wassss going to die.” The snake detailed. Harry felt a cold lump begin to numb the agony in his pelvis. He wished that the snake had stuck to ‘children’, it’s mention of the gender, of a specific child had all to keenly sharpened the horrible events that had played out before his abduction.

 

The snake had also confirmed a sneaking suspicion of his. They were not planning on releasing him alive. Though he had been avoiding thinking about it, it was the only thing that made sense. Healing his insides would not be a simple task, and he would also need to be obliviated at the very least if he should be allowed to walk free. Something he suspected were beyond these hags and this shopkeeper werewolf.

 

Harry would deal with it when it happened though. He’d pull through it somehow, too. Just like he’d done all of the times before. He’d survived several attempts at his life when he really was eleven and he’d do it again with all of the knowledge of an adult to back him up, even if he was alone this time.

 

And then he’d provide an anonymous tip about this coalition between hag and rapist. So that no more victims lived through this hell.

 

“Nnnnnnnnngi!” Harry let out a long keen of pain as the mans thrusts began to speed up and become erratic. He could hear, heavy and slightly horse breathing behind him and feel the tight grip on his hips that might have been painful if it wasn’t for the fact that his whole backside felt like a continuous sharp ache.

 

“Ah, finally. Ulfrick is about to spill his seed inside of you.” The snake explained, though Harry had thought it might have been that.

 

“Mng…” Harry grunted as the man slammed into him, his breath hitching. And then he stayed mercifully still as he reached his climax and released a long sigh of pleasure.

 

The grip on his hips lightened and calloused hands began to rub his sore buttocks and caress his waist.

 

“Unngh.” Harry moaned as a hand gently squeezed his stiff shoulder muscles. Then he exhaled in a sharp hiss through his noes when a hand slapped his rump. It was playful in comparison to what the man had done before, but anything that disturbed his shredded sphincter sent searing pain through Harry.

 

“Ughnn!” Harry exclaimed in pain again as the man suddenly withdrew. Perhaps because the blood within him had coagulated onto the man’s member but the pain of his withdrawal was extra sharp.

 

The man had barely stepped away before Harry could feel a cooler appendage slide quickly along his inner thighs it retreated suddenly but returned just as quickly- licking his balls and willie. Up his perineum and then retreating. Lapping up most of the blood.

 

Meanwhile there were loud sucking sounds coming further behind. Probably one of the hags giving the man a blowjob, Harry thought with disgust. The snake would probably confirm it.

 

“Ulfrick is ssssatisfied with the arrangement between him and the Hag. Hag ssssaliva is often overlooked but it hassss many interessssting qualitiessss. One of which isss to conceal the ssscent of blood. Ulfrick thinkssss he is getting the upper hand…” The snake did indeed speak, but this time Harry found what it had to say much more interesting.

 

He was distracted for a moment when he felt himself be turned over. Strong, bony hands pulled him onto his side and then grasped the sides of his torso to manoeuvre his bound arms beneath him. Harry couldn’t help but let out a heavy breath as his sore shoulders were jostled, even though he recognised the hag that was handling him was being more gentle than she was strictly required to be.

 

“The Hag helpsss him conceal his affliction, provides him with children and ssssucks his dick afterwards. But in Truth the Hag getsssss much, much more.” Harry listened for the next things the snake would say, but nothing came.

 

His attention elsewhere Harry tried to shift his hips to straighten his spine. Bad idea, he thought as he stiffened from the stab of pain. He was a mess. He felt a cool, dry hand run down the inside of his thigh then hook long fingers underneath the crook of one knee, lifting it until it was resting over what he thought might be the Hag’s shoulder.

 

Another hand moved to hook underneath his other knee, but Harry moved it to her other shoulder on his own. Surreptitiously he felt around with his feet and ankles and brushed against what felt like it could be a braid. The hand under his knee paused then stroked up and down his thigh with gentle strokes.

 

“Good boy.” Harry had had his suspicions about which Hag was handling him this time, but the braid and her horse voice identified her as the Oriental Hag for sure.

 

“Yes, he has been such a good thing. Shame we can’t keep him for longer.” The wheeze of the first hag echoed, sounding genuinely regretful. He could even faintly hear the grunt from his rapist in acknowledgement.

 

“Ssssuch high praissssses.” The Snake sounded almost proud on his behalf.

 

Harry felt sick again.

 

He flet the Oriental hag lift her hand to do something, maybe pull back a stray lock of hair or something as he could feel her wrist turn against his knee which was still on her shoulder. Then she leaned forward and brushed two fingers against his temple just over the blind fold and through his hair.

 

“Clever boy.” The oriental Hag added softly, her horse voice making it come out as more of a whisper.

 

With a dizzying suddenness Harry’s vision is returned and he saw pair of glasses - small in the wizened hand that was holding them. But something struck him as odd with the vision. In an instant it flashed to a crumpled pile of what looked to be trousers and a pair of shoes, the pale fabric of a sock peeking out from under the trouser folds.

 

Then he saw a shocking image of a dark haired boy kneeling face pressed against the table various clutter stacked on the far end, well out of the way. By his side was a sturdy leather belt with a metal buckle. The boy’s fair skin seemed almost to glow in the gloom of the room.

 

His shoulders were bare and he seemed naked from the waist down. A scarred, grimy hand groped the boy’s hip seeming to dwarf the child’s flank. A tall, looming, robed figure was pressed flush against the boy’s backside but his face was out of sight.

 

But the focus was off, seemingly centred on the boy’s clothed arms pulled back in an odd angle behind him, a familiar jacket bunched up around them.

 

Before Harry could fully register what he was seeing the image flashes again showing a boy, the same boy wearing that same jacket - Dudley's jacket - in mid run from behind, down a dark narrow alley.

 

The same alley but this time empty.

 

Then the same cycle again. A pair of small glasses - Harry’s glasses - seen from the oriental Hag’s perspective. Trousers and shoes- his under ware barely visible under on of the shadowed folds. All of it from slightly different angles from the first images he’d witnessed.

 

Another image of the kneeling boy, Harry himself, Dudley’s jacket draping itself down the side of his ribs, providing the very smallest modicum of decency, even if he could see in this image the man’s hairless groin and glimpse a darkly glistening rod connecting Harry’s arse to the man.

 

Harry did not have time to feel sick even though the image was as shocking as it was the first time, before it flickered to the dark alley, this time from a high angle a long blue sleeves in a frozen flapping motion concealing the hand grasping the wall. A boy - Harry himself - running below.

 

Then the empty alley once again on ground level.

 

When Harry returned to the darkness of the blindfold, reeling, the hag was gently but firmly cleaning his thighs of blood with her cool tongue.

 

It had been her memories, Harry realised. Quickly distracted from what the Hag was doing to contemplate the visions. Glasses, shoes and trousers. Harry being fucked. Harry running into the Ally, then the same ally, but empty.

 

Why had he seen the Hags memories?

 

Harry’s musing’s were abruptly interrupted when he felt a vicious stinging from his anus when an all too cool appendage slipped into his gaping and heated hole.

 

Then it was sliding out.

 

Harry’s belly jerked as a slick appendage touched his belly and began tracing intricate patterns on his torso.

 

When the Hag flicked diagonally over his nipple harry jerked in recognition. The thought that she was drawing out ritual magic crept into his mind again. Except, oh Merlin, she was drawing it with his blood this time. Blood magic.

 

“Fasssscenating.” The snake hissed sounding genuinely intrigued. “These ssssymbols, I recognissse them from long ago. The Hags have always been good at preserving the old ways…” If Harry could his jaw would have dropped. He’d understood the snake was intelligent but it even recognised obscure ancient symbols. Harry’d never been to keen on runes but was sure the Hag wasn’t tracing any on him. It seemed like another branch of symbols all together.

 

The tracing tongue left his skin and he felt his legs shift with the shoulders they were resting on as the hag moved back.

 

“Mm…” Harry let out a small sound as the tongue penetrated him. It twisted disturbingly within him, sending stings of pain before retreating.

 

Harry briefly thought that maybe he should take the opportunity to draw his legs to his chest and smear what ever the hag had drawn on his torso and sabotage whatever magic was afoot.

 

“It’s a divining ritual. I do not recognise it though.” The snake spoke up again, assuaging Harry’s concerns even as it astounded himthat it could figure out as much. He wondered if it had been a wizard’s pet snake at some point.

 

His legs were shrugged off of the hags shoulder as she leaned over him from there she was standing between his legs and continued her tracing which had continued beyond the point which he recalled she’d done in the ally.

 

When the cool slick appendage slithered up the side of his neck he could not help but reflexively bow his head and restrict access to his pulsepoint. But before he could move much, a bony hand had darted out and caught him by the hair painfully.

 

He could only give a fullbody shiver when the tip of the Hag’s tongue traced along his pulse point, behind his jaw to his ear before darting sharply over his cheek bone.

 

All of a sudden Harry became keenly aware of a taller presence nearby. Though he could not hear or see him, he knew it was the store owner. His feeling was confirmed when a large hand combed through his locks which were then gripped firmly.

 

The Hag let go and moved instead to restrain his writhing legs, pressing the against her boney hips, while her tongue drew foreign symbols and lines on his forehead, noes, cheeks and chin.

 

The tongue left him and he tensed when his legs were spread, jolting when the tongue which seemed much cooler and drier penetrated his poor anus, foraging deep into him and retreating just as quickly but with the added ease of slickness

 

“Hmmm…” Harry wheezed quietly, when his head was pulled back to bare his throat and the appendage stroked the column of his neck. The heat of the bloody trail contrasting strangely with the cool moist patterns on his face.

 

The Hag added a few more strokes and symbols on his torso before straightening with a creak and crack of joints.

 

“Beautiful.” The snake hissed appreciatively. The large hand in his hair seemed to agree as it loosened its hold to stroke him gently.

 

“Your paranoid.” Wheezed the first Hag. “Wasting so much blood.”

 

“I still live because of my caution, sister.” Said the horse voice of the oriental Hag solemnly.

 

“I have misssssed thisss ssstrain of magic. The fffeel of it against my scales. Such powerful, magical blood. A childssss blood - so much more potent than an adult’s. Ahh, and your sssskin, ssssmooth as skimmed milk. White as jade. The canvassss for a beautiful ritual. Child, I grow impatttient.” The snake went on a sudden spiel, sounding overly excited.

 

Harry did not know how to feel about what the snakes apparent appreciation for blood rituals, and even less about its descriptive appreciation oh him. He tried to imagine what it was talking about but an image of the hags mouth wide open, a long tongue snaking out of her mouth poked out instead and he cringed. It was probably for the best that he hadn’t actually seen them make use of their dexterous limb.

 

The snake seemed to have caught the attention of the oriental hag because he could feel her turn somewhat between his thighs, and the hand in his hair coming to a stop and then retreating.

 

“So what is your conclusion?” Wheezed the first hag sounding strangely disinterested.

 

“I am not concerned.” Dismissed the oriental Hag vaguely while she manoeuvred Harry’s legs onto her shoulders once again.

 

He felt something lave over his gaping hole before slipping in probingly.

 

Harry’s legs tensed in preparation for pain, and indeed his rectum stung when the Hag cupped his tender buttocks carefully, lifting them somewhat for a better angle.

 

“Are you going to leave the blood? I will gladly consume it on your behalf.” Asked the first hag with a markedly more interested wheeze.

 

“Mm” Harry let out a sound in surprise when the hag shrugged, the tongue squirming within him shifted in a way which wasn’t purely unpleasant.

 

The first Hag let out an excited cackle. As another cool and moist appendage licked over his lower abdomen, inadvertently grazing the foreskin of his penis that lay resting limply against his pelvis.

 

Then she began licking and sucking at the blood drawn onto his flesh. Quickly making her way up his torso with obscene loudness.

 

Meanwhile the Oriental hag had made her way deeper into him. Her tongue moving in a corkscrew motion before retreating and beginning the same motion again. Her technique markedly quieter than the first Hag’s.

 

Harry’s rectum stung fiercely, but he was distracted from the pain somewhat by the first hag’s attention. She had reached one of his nipples had begun to nibble at it worryingly with one of her few, but very sharp teeth.

 

Harry tensed.

 

“Mm!” The tongue within him withdrew abruptly.

 

“Sister, no drawing blood.” The Oriental Hag grated sternly.

 

“I know, I know.” Wheezed the first hag with annoyance, mercifully moving on to his other nipple. This time mostly keeping herself to licking and sucking though Harry did feel teeth graze his flesh again.

 

“Ng…” A sharp sting brought him back to the tongue that had reentered him. It pierced deeply and quickly. Laving at his inside, but in a moment it was gone again.

 

Harry tensed for yet another penetration but instead he felt his legs, which were till resting on the Hag’s shoulders, pushed towards him by the hags weight.

 

“Nggg.” Harry let out a quiet wine when his thighs were pressed against his chest which in turn put weight on the his bound arms. His shoulder socket reminded him viciously of the fact that they’s been in the uncomfortable position for much too long.

 

The wight pressing down on him lightened some what and Harry let out a sigh that cut short when he felt something on his face. The oriental hag, he realised. She too had begun to lick off the blood.

 

Harry couldn’t help but wrinkle his noes as it was licked. He’d never known how sensitive that particular part was until his unfortunate run-in with the Hags.

 

Mmm! Harry writhed suddenly as the first Hag moved on from his collar bone to his neck. He bent his neck trying to hamper the busy licking at his throat. Suddenly he felt dry lips on the other side of his throat and it brought him back to being squished between the Hags in the ally.

 

He writhed and gasped as well as he could through is noes until finally they moved on to his face where he would only shudder when they cleaned a particularly sensitive spots near his ears.

 

Until. All of a sudden, they were done. His saliva slick face felt cool in spite of the warmth of the store’s air.

 

“Such a shame, such a waste.” The Hag wheezed.

 

He felt the oriental Hag move away.

 

Then familiar rough hands on him, lifting him up like a bag of potatoes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great ideas, you all. please keep coming with the suggestions. And thanks for all the views and Kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is thrown into the cage with the snake who fucks him, eats him and then escapes with Harry. Take note of the waring people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape, bestiality, restraint, asphyxiation, partial vore, soft vore, animal cruelty, painful sex, blood, violence, touching genitals through clothing (anyone got a good word for this? Petting?).
> 
> Summery of Previous Chapters: After claiming his Gringots key, Harry goes down Knockturn Alley in search of a used wand to circumvent the trace. Noticing that he is being followed he ducks into the smelly store of “Fang & claw” where he meets the creepy storeowner and among others a very large, seemingly mind reading snake. Harry leaves the store rescuing an abused Demiguise in the process.
> 
> Outside, waits the Hag which had been following him with another one who seems Oriental in appearance and garb. Harry tries to escape down and alley but is captured by the Hag’s remarkable strength and superhuman, speed, and agility. After-which Harry is silenced with a handy paper seal, his arms bound behind his back and then treated to a thorough licking.
> 
> Harry is smuggled back into the Fang and Claw, underneath the first Hag’s clothing where he is stripped and spanked for his escape attempt, after which he is fucked then cleansed of blood by the hags. For some reason they also bring out a snake who keeps up a running commentary of what's happening to Harry, it’s own opinion and descriptions of what happened to previous children, occasionally even offering Harry advice.
> 
> When the fucking is over and done with along with the cleaning they pick him up too...

Evil and Evil 4

Warnig: Rape, bestiality, restraint, asphyxiation, partial vore, soft vore, animal cruelty, painful sex, blood, violence, touching genitals through clothing.

All of a sudden, rough Hands were on him, and he was lifted up like a bag of potatoes.

Disoriented, Harry barely had the presence of mind to cringe at the pain from his jostled stiff shoulder and his abused ass.

Harry felt more fumbling on his back and it took him longer than it should have to realised that they were untying his arms.

“Yessss, Finally!” The snake almost snarled with excitement. When I firsssst sssaw you, I prayed to forsssssaken godsss that fate would bring usss together.” It sounded much closer to Harry and he seemed to be heading its way. “A ssspeaker! It’s been hundredsss of yearsss ssssinccce I lasssst-“

A low clattering sound was heard as if metal against metal. “Uncouth hag! I know, I know. Ccccceasssse waving that sssstick at me!” The snakes attitude made a sudden turnabout sounding positively venomous. For all Harry knew, maybe it really was venomous and bearing its fangs.

All of a sudden he felt the bonds around his arms give way.

“Nnnngh!” Harry gave a muffled scream as his arms were tugged, suddenly forced out of the position they had been restrained in. He felt the air greet his bare arms and back. Duddley’s jacket was gone and he hadn’t realised until now how much comfort it had provided.

Suddenly the cloth covering his eyes was tugged off of him and he squinted at the sight which greeted him. The abrupt lack of pressure around his head from the blindfold left him slightly dizzy and he was vaguely aware of his sweaty hair cooling where it stuck to his temples.

Before him was a snake’s great cage, its coils still draped on the thick branch which was tied to both ends. The first hag was standing at the far end wielding a long hooked pole sticking through the bars keeping the snakes attention, though one green eye leered in Harry’s direction.

Warning bells started ringing in Harry’s mind and his hackles rose.

Movement caught his attention and he saw the oriental Hag bring her hand up.

“I will take care of the child’s clothes.” Stated the Hag horsely, seemingly completely unruffled but for a read smear on one side of her lips, her dark brown eyes staring steadily into his own widened greens.

Her words sparked a thoughts and his earlier vision came back to him. But he was too distracted by the thought that she had his blood on her face to catch the revelation.

His thoughts were utterly diverted when she pealed off the seal over his mouth. When his lips parted the sensation of air he sucked through his mouth felt novel after so long being unable to breath through his mouth.

Harry did not have time to recover before he was hauled by the store owner into the large cage from an opening in the top.

“Wha- !” Harry tried to reflexively bring his arms forward and brace himself, but his arms were still stiff and the movement hurt his shoulder joints terribly. In the end he flopped face first into the huge snakes coils. Harry felt his noes greeted by the store’s stink once again.

The snake’s scales were utterly grimy. They had a layer of grease on them to which stuck a thick layer if dust and merlin knew what else, which smeared onto his naked skin where it touched.

The snake’s coils began to undulate and shift absorbing him into them seamlessly as he was fed into the cadge. The snake kept its head on the far end, however.

Finally he was all the way in, the cage hatch slid closed and the snake’s head approached as he was skilfully absorbed into its coils. Harry tried to bring up his arms up to control his position, but in the end he ended up hanging from the snakes coils beneath the branch. Partially facing the ground his arms were now pinned by his own weight against his front. One leg bent against his stomach with toes just a few inches above the barred cage floor and the other lost in a couple of coils.

“It isss ssssuch a pleasure! the snake hissed bringing its unblinking slitted eye to stare into Harry’s. “A joy to know that my predictions were right. That the Hag would bring you back to partake in your flesh with poor old Ulfrick. Oncccce you were here it wasss jusssst a quesssstion of time until they gave you to me to sssswallow, asssss I have done sssso many other children.”

Horror punched Harry in the stomach. He’d suspected that the cildren had been killed, but to have them eaten alive…

I wassss intending to follow up on my promisssse, but I deccccided to do ssssomething different thissss time.” The snake moved its head down passed Harry, Its coil’s seeming never ending while they shifted and turned him a little. Harry tried to peer after it, but its coils obscured his vision.

“Thisss will have to do. “ He heard the snake sigh from behind him. A coil shifted and he felt something thin twist down his entangled leg. Its tail, Harry deduced.

A foreboding premonition came over Harry and he struggled a little, managing to free one fore arm, which he used to try to push down a coil. Strong muscles tensed under cool, smooth scales, but Harry barely managed to shunt the coil down an inch.

“Remember to relaxsssss.” Hissed the snake distractedly. Coiling tighter around Harry. The boy turned his gaze to the beady yellow eyes of the hag that stared at him hungrily. As dread stretched through him he twisted his neck and could just about make out the store owners sallow face frowning at something happening behind Harry.

Something cool touched his sphincter.

“Aaaaaaaargh!” Harry screamed, the volume of his shout barely able to translate the white hot pain in his behind.

Harry began to struggle, trying to wiggle his way out of the snakes grasp.

“Aaahhgh!” He couldn’t help but scream again as every movement seemed to tear further into him. Harry wanted to curse, to vent as the Snake’s phallus sunk deeper into him. But he didn’t dare for fear it might come out in parceltongue and his watchers would hear.

“Ssssss. Ssscream all you like, the Hagssss have put up a sssssilencing formattttion.” The snake hissed in pleasure, then proceeded to speak to him conversationally as it nudged its penis slowly into him.

“UUUghh…” Harry chocked on another scream, still out of breath from the previous ones. Why did it hurt so much?

“Thiss issss where Ulfric goesss on full moonsss. In a cage he cowersss, like all of hissss other beasssst’ssss. Chained and muzzled Ulfric writhessss and moanssss and growlsssss. But nothing hearsss him, because the Hag hides him with her magic.” The snake recounts.

“Hhhnggi…” Harry whined as another sharp barb of pain dug deeper into him. Only able to half listen to the snake’s words through the pain.

“It’ssss part of their agreement. A beautiful contract between Hag and Werewolf, being and Beasssst.” The Snake hissed rapturously as it seemed to bottom out in Harry. Harry took that moment to twist his torso and managed to slip his head around the coil supporting his shoulders.

“Nnng.” The snakes phallus inside of him shifted as Harry’s body tilted forward. But the snake didn’t seem to mind his new position, still suspended with a leg stretched out the other thigh pressed against his stomach along with his arms but with his naked shoulders free. It adjusted his suspended angle a bit and began to pull out.

“NnnnAAArgh” Harry screamed. At first it was only a little painful. Able to blend in with the general sharp throb which was his anus, but when it reached a certain level, the pain became just as blinding as it had been when the snake first penetrated him. Like someone had decided to put a grater to his wound.

Then it thrust in again and harry screamed. Head and shoulders dangling. From his vantage he could just about see the Hag drooling at the sight of his backside.

“If only the child’s tush was against the bars… I could just about slip my tongue through them and up his bloody arse again.” He heard the Hag wheeze excitedly.

“If you want to die.” Came the curt answer in the deeper voice of the store keeper, sounding disinterested. But his eyes gleamed yellow.

A realisation struck Harry through the pain. He could hear them.

“Please, stop this.” He pleaded to them. But they ignored him. The store keeper even undid his belt and began to jerk his penis. His eyes becoming hooded. It was indeed short fat and purple.

Feeling like he’d seen something he could never unsee, Harry turned away.

“They can not hear you, little parcccceltongue..”

“Aaaaaang….” Harry let out a low wail of pain as the snake pressed in again.

He could feel something rubbing at his perineum but it didn’t feel scaly. Harry let his torso hang, his head dangling upside down to see what it was.

It took him a while to realise what he was seeing. A red and pinkish appendage adorned with translucent barbs and a long tapering tip. With horror he realised that it must be the snakes member. But what was it doing between his legs when he could so clearly feel something thrusting into his rectum.

Through the haze of confusion caused by the pain his mind provided him with a memory of a snake arguing with another about the fact that humans only had one genital.

Oh. Snakes had two penises. Oh! Harry thought again when he realised that that thing was inside of him. No wonder it felt like his insides was being torn apart. This thing’s torture-tool of a penis was literally shredding his rectum right now.

“SSSpeak to me little parcel mouth. I know you can. You ansssswered my question before.” The snake cajoled, its head moving away from his ass, seemingly having had enough watching its penis - one of it’s penises - slowly fuck Harry’s abused asshole.

Harry’s brain might have conveniently provided a memory of ridiculous snake conversations, but he could not at all recollect anything about his answer to the snake. He was pretty sure he hadn’t spoken any parcel tongue… Had he?

“Have you done thisss before?” It hissed from behind him, cool scales moving up his back.

“Nnnnnngie….” Harry whined in pain when the barbed penis drew out slowly.

“At the time you shook your head ‘no’.” Confided the snake into Harry’s ear. Harry jerked where he hung.

A coil slipped off the branch as it’s head slipped below his chest.

“AAng!” Perhaps because the snake was doing something at the same time the next thrust became particularly abrupt.

“Ssssay ssssomething to me little parcccccel tongue. Why are you sssssso sssstuborn, I am almost doubting mysssself. Shhhhare your giffft with me.” The snake prattled on as it’s head rose again out of sight it’s thrust still jarring.

Harry gritted his teeth after another burst of pain.

“Did you do this to the other children too?” He whispered staring down at the wooden floor beneath the cages bars.

The snake stilled for a merciful second. Harry breathed harshly in relief even though his ass throbbed nastily around where it was stretched on the snakes cool, alien cock.

“Arrrrrrghhh!” Harry screamed when the thrusting started up even faster than before.

“You sssspeak after all! What a joyoussss day!” ‘the snake almost spat in excitement. “I promissssed myself that I would make the next Gaunt suffer!”

“Eeeeeengh!” Harry wailed gutturally from the pain, a familiar sinking feeling of horror as things took a nosedive from worse too horrible. He hadn’t known snakes could keep grudges.

“That mother-fucking ugly prick!” Harry was shocked by the vehemency and the crude profanity, though considering what he knew of the gaunt’s it may well have been a literal description. Another thrust 

“Sssso proud of his little magic sssstick, when all he does is rubb his noessss in the dirt. Consssstitutionally incapable of lifting his head to contemplate grassssping the heavenssss!” The snake ranted, thrusting into the little boy with great prejudice.

“I’m….ng..not..ahh..a…Gaughhh…Gaunt…” Harry gritted out through the pain, barely able to think clearly. Fortunately his words seemed to have an impact as the snake slowed it’s brutal thrust somewhat.

Harry’s upper torso was pulled level once again as the snakes coil drew tighter and the snake’s head descended into sight on Harry’s other side. One unnaturally green eye staring unblinkingly into his.

“Think, carefully now. Are you certain?” Though it's posed him a question its tone came clearly across as mocking.

“Yes.” Harry didn’t need to think carefully, he was pretty sure that Tom and he were not related. Well, unless you went as far as the Peverals. Come to think of it, were the Gaunts even related to the Peverals.

“Peveralssss?” The snake spoke out of the blue, sounding intrigued.

Harry’s thought’s screeched to a halt and went blank. He’d forgotten this snake could read minds.

A bell chimed, and Harry latched onto the excuse to looked away trying find the store owner. To his surprise the owner was much closer, staring inquisitively with golden eyes at him and the snake. His spent penis still hanging limply out of his robes.

Hearing the bell the man wordlessly wiped his manhood with a grubby napkin and tucked it away. Finally, he turning away while buckling on his belt. Tossing a glance att the hag that was probably still drooling at his ass, he spared a single word for her. “Leave.”

The Hag wheezed a pitiful wine.

“Little boy, if you knew how much I wanted to stick my tongue into your delicious little honeypot.” She wheezed regretfully but shuffled away.

Harry felt on the verge of retching, having seen how the man had cleaned his penis and knowing that it had not only been near him but inside of him.

Silence fell in the room as the two left. Harry lay rocking gently in the snake’s coils.

“Now that we have time to oursssselvesss how about we talk businesssss.” It hissed calmly in all seriousness.

Harry who had been letting his head loll, letting the sweat from his pain slide down to tickle his noes in pursuit of distraction couldn’t find the energy to make fun of the snakes unprofessionalism.

“Ahhh!” A sharp jab in his anus caused Harry to through his head up and yelp in pain.

“Lisssten child. I find mysssself in a cccertain predicament that I believe you can help me with.” The snake crooned placatingly still gently rocking into the boy’s ruined asshole while its second dick rubbed against the boy’s perineum and balls.

“This is a bloody bad way to ask for my help.” Harry whispered horsely as he winced pulled a little out of him.

“Now, now. Don’t be ssssmall minded.” The snake chided offhandedly, just as it gave another small thrust. “I do not expect you to solve my predicament, merely to aid me where my current abilities fall short.”

“You don’t want me to help you escape from here?”Harry asked, shifting stiffly in the snakes oily coils, the leg pinned to his chest was beginning to fall asleep. Then he hissed as the snakes cock snagged against his shredded insides when it pulled back.

“Poor old Ulfric isss not a threat. I could have left him long ago if such would have solved anything. Rather it is I who will aid you in remaining alive.” The snakes snout brushed against his damp hair were it hung over his face.

Harry closed his eyes, he thought that the snake didn’t realise how difficult it would be to keep Harry out of harms way even with the considerable luck he’d possessed the first time round. This time he had a lot more knowledge, but judging by this horrible day his luck might have gone bad.

He wondered briefly what had happened to this snake in his last life, perhaps this was just another face of his luck and this man eating rapist snake would become an ally in future. Harry had, to say the least, a lot of doubts but truth be told he didn’t have a choice. He was in the shakes coils and it didn’t look like he would be getting out of there without its good will.

“Ok” answered harry finally.” Then winced when I received an abrupt thrust in his rectum. ”But you can’t eat or rape people.” He added quickly.

“Naturally. I do possess the concept of civilised behaviour.” As it pulled out only to thrust in again. “I will require a contract which we will initiate with your magic.” The snake prattles briskly. It’s hissing strangely strained, seeming to restrain it’s urgent excitement.

“You mean, an unbreakable vow?” Harry asked surprised, didn’t they need a third party for that.

“Of a sort..” Harry wasn’t sure if he imagined the leer in the snakes voice. “Worry not, I will guide you through the steps. But before that…”

“AAAAARghhhh!” Harry screamed and arched his back as suddenly the snakes phallus began to thrust into him rapidly. Simultaneously the second penis rubbed disturbingly against his delicate testicles.

“Bear with me child…. Thisssssss… hassss…..itsss…. purpose.” The snake hissed intermittently, until suddenly it came to a merciful stopp.

“Hua…!” Harry couldn’t but give a grasp as his inflamed insides were flooded by something cool. By this time the snakes coils and penis had warmed somewhat from his own body heat so he was taken off guard by the snakes cool cum.

“Ahhh, it hasss been ssssuch a very long time. I had forgotten…” The snake crooned in satisfaction behind Harry, having slithered over his shoulder and resting its head on the small of his back.

“Never mind that now, let usss comencccce.” The snakes coils began to writhe.

“Ngg” Harry let out a small moan of pain as his shredded anus was jostled while he was being turned over. Fortunately, the particular coil which was attached to his backside by the snakes member moved with him so he was saved from the sensation of having a barbed penis rotate inside of him. He took the opportunity to stretch the leg that had gone numb against his stomach. Wincing again as his torn sphincter was disturbed.

Lying suspended face up staring at the smooth wood of the branch in the cadge and framed by the snakes draping coils was somehow a very odd experience. This predicament really didn’t pale in comparison to the more noteworthy points on his long list of unfortunate events. He braced his arms against it’s coils seeking a stronger sense of balance in his suspension, though a coil had shifted to support his neck

The snakes head slithered from his back to his front. Looking down he was also greeted by the sight of its second barbed pale dick that dwarfed his limp boyish penis. The view was soon blocked, as the snakes head came to rest on his belly. Unblinking green eye facing his way.

Aside from the sharp intelligence that lurked in the snakes appearance, he could not make out anything from its gaze. Abruptly, Harry realised he probably didn’t even know where it was looking since its other eye has facing his groin.

“I want you to focusssss your mind on your dantian.” Hissed the snake, it’s voice gaining a calming resonance.”

“…My what?” Harry asked confused.

“Your stomach, where my head is right now.” The snake hissed, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Ohh…” said Harry. Feeling very unsure about what he was about to do. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what they were about to do aside from some sort of magical contract. And focusing on his stomach made him only think about the member buried inside his throbbing intestines along with the cool liquid which somehow still wasn’t warming up from his body heat.

“Yessss, that’sss a good boy.” The snake hissed with restrained excitement. “Now I want you to repeat after me. But use your own name where appropriate.”

Harry nodded obediently, but inwardly had the sinking feeling that he would regret this.

“I, known by the name of Nasssar, pledge to fulfil a contract.” The snake started, almost chanting its words.

“I, known by the name of Harry Potter, pledge to fulfil a contract.” Harry repeated softly.

“To aid Nasssar regain abilitiessss losssst.” The Snake hissed with furore. Which Harry repeated uneasily.

“To safeguard Harry Potter’s life until the age of magical maturity.” The snake spoke and Harry felt somewhat relieved it had held to its promise.

“If any sssside should fail to fulfil the contract, they and their desssscendantssss shhhhall befall the ssssame fate assss the other. If any side of the contract is fulfilled all clauses of the contract will be lifted.” They finished and harry felt a rush of cool energy circulate in his stomach. He gasped and couldn’t help but squirm, forgetting about the barbed penis still lodged inside of him.

“Ang…. Arrgh!” Harry lett out a horse yell of pain as the snake pulled out of him completely.

“Well done. You did well.” The snake crooned soothingly sounding very pleased, its head having disappeared off somewhere.

The snakes coils began to writhe around him, coils dropping off from the branch. “I keep my promisesss… Harry Potter.” Hissed the snake out of sight while the little boy in the midst of is coils was rolled around, fumbling to get a stable grasp on one of the coils. “Even without a contract.”

“Thussss, the next part of thissss encounter must take placcce.” It finnished and Harry had a very bad feeling as the coils tightened against him, restraining him somewhat of when Nagini had captured him for Voldemort.

Abruptly he was jarred by the snakes coils hitting the cage floor. He began to struggle instinctively, not caring about how he jostled his various injuries. But try as he might he could not get purchase on the snakes greasy scales, nor on the cage floor that was equally filthy.

“Thisss may be unpleasssant, but be assssured Harry, it hasss itsss purposssse.” Hissed the snake soothingly from above his head. Harry made too look at it but suddenly the coils began constricting for real including the coil that had crept up onto his neck.

 

Harry began heaving in a panic for air, struggle and bucking, but he was not a match for the huge creature. Black spots began dancing in his eyes and his struggles wakened until his consciousness faded.

“I ussssually take the head first…” He heard the snake muse to itself until his thought’s were no more.

When Harry came too, he felt an odd constricting heat around his legs which reached all they way to his upper thighs. There was an odd sensation of several hard and sharp things digging into his skin. A sensation similar to a cat clawing his skin without breaching it. Further more his feet and shins itched tenderly. Then the various aches and pains came to him, not only his arse but his back and arms and most acutely his throat. He cracked his eyes open and saw one of the snakes coils.

His eyes caught movement beyond the coil. And he saw the store owner gazing at the spectacle before him with a frown on his face.

Suddenly, he felt some strange sort of undulation and the tightness around his legs leapt higher, now engulfing them completely. In edition he felt a couple of pricks against his sensitive groin and something thinned agile slithering against his but crack.

A sence of unease spreading he lunged his upper boddy upp, managing to take a glimpse down his body over the coils over his chest, before being pulled down again by their weight and tightening grip.

It took him a moment to fully register the implication of his lower body disappearing into a morbidly stretched snake’s head. All of a sudden alarm bells went off. Harry began struggling as best he could. But he was exhausted and the snakes body was both heavy and strong.

 

Left with no other recourse he twisted to look at the store owner.

“Please, do Something! Stop this!” He cried horsely, not even knowing if he was speaking parceltongue or English.

The man simply stared, a frown on his face looking at the spectacle as if there was something odd going on but he didn’t know what.

A bell tinged in the shop and the man looked away. Glanced briefly back at the spectacle of a child swallowed by a giant snake before turning away.

The snake stilled. When the man was out of sight then the coils around the boy’s body tightened and Harry had the oddest sensation of the snakes inside undulating around his legs. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled and his body gradually began emerging from the snakes maw once again.

The snake relaxed its coils and the dark haired boy slid from its grasp onto the greasy cage floor, Shaking and weak. Dark smudges of oily grime covered his formerly pale skin which was further barred by reddened marks. His buttocks had long started to turn purple from the earlier spanking, and the two straight lashes from the belt were particularly glaring. From the cleft of his buttocks ran rivulets of scarlet blood which also coloured the child’s inner thighs red.

Though unaware of his miserable appearance, Harry felt terrible. His body ached and throbbed in all sort of ways. Any movements elicited a sharp pain originating from places he didn’t want to think about at the moment, but that ultimately lanced through his nerves to pain his entire body.

“Now then, for the resssst of our promisssse, let usss conssssider how to get you out of here.” The snake continued matter of factly from above him as if it hadn’t just put Harry through hell, swallowed him and then spitting him out.

He was aware of it shifting above him, but didn’t bother looking up, instead concentrating on mustering strength to push himself up.

A jingle sounded close to them and harry looked up. Just outside the cage floated a ring of keys. Harry stared blankly at it for a moment. A surge of energy ran through him suddenly and he clambered up unto his knees. The keys moved going towards the padlock of the cage.

Harry soldiered through the pain and turned himself around, crawling awkwardly towards the only exit at the top. He didn’t know what was going on, but if there was anything he’d learned from suddenly being thrown from a mundane existence into a magical world full of wacky roll models and fantastically dangerous things trying to constantly kill him, well, it was to just roll with it.

“Curioussss, it ssssseems like you have an additional ally.” Whispers the snake from above him.

The ring of keys come to a stop by the padlock and key’s begin to lift as if something is riffling through them.

Harry clambered painfully onto the branch suspended across the cage but cept staring at the keys with hope and slight befuddlement until his mind made the customary leap to his answers.

“Why didn’t you leave…” He found himself whispering to the empty space before him, a complex expression coming over his face.

The keys stop moving and suddenly goldeneyes appeared, staring quietly at the caged boy crouching beneath the looming bulk of a great snake.

“It ssssems fortune follows you.” The snake whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry was to tired to react to its proximity. At the moment he didn’t feel particularly lucky at all. Fortune may have been on his side in the past, but today it just seemed like it wanted to fuck him.

The Demiguise finally picked a key and fitted it into the padlock. There was a klick, the lock came off and the door swung open. Harry began clambering out with difficulty out. Resting his chest uncomfortably on the cage roof and tried lifting a leg over the hatches lip, but was hampered by the pain lancing through them along with his general sense of weakness.

The Demiguise reached into the cage with one of it’s long arms, reaching between the boy’s legs and gripping him by the pubic bone. Harry flinched because his willy ended up dangling between his fingers and delicate testicles cupped in the arch of its palm. However, the move was effective in pulling harry out of the cage. Harry said nothing and instead rolled to the cage edge and slid off. The demiguise .stayed visible for a moment looking at the blood which had smeared onto it’s silver fur before vanishing quietly. Leaving the key’s behind

 

“How convenient.” The snake commented as it slithered out after Harry. “Ahhh itssss been many yearssss ssssssince I’ve been able to sssssstretch like thisssss.” IT almost seamed to moan in pleasure.

Meanwhile Harry was thinking of his terrible prospects. He still needed to get out of here and to a safe place. At this point he wasn’t optimistic enough to get back to the Dursleys’ by tonight. HE was also still in the nude and that oriental Hag had taken his clothes.

He frowned somewhat, as he recalled the strange images he’d seen.

“Ulfrick for all of hissss faults is a ssssskilled at what he does, it will not be so eassssy to esssscape if he is not incapacccitated. Bessst we sssplit up and and find an opportunity to catchhh him off guard.” The snake turned it’s head to glance at Harry briefly before slithering away.

“Use the keyssss to release any creattture you think may distract Ulfrick.” It instructed offhqndedly. “Chhhhoose wisssely, however, or you might releassse ssssomething which would ssssooner indulge in your tender flesh than be of any aid.” It finished ominously before disappearing through a door way.

Harry looked around. There was another door on the other side of the room, but he didn’t remember anyone using it and for all he knew it might just lead to a toilet or the store owners living quarters. With the extended space inside it was better to use the main exit rather then tamper with space by using an unintended one.

He picked up the keys stiffly and hobbled through the door the snake had gone through.

 

Back in the alleys of stacked cages, Harry padded as quietly as he could on his bare feat, even so, quite a few creatures stirred. Probably because of the scent of blood he was carrying. Most of the creatures he didn’t dare release, even the magical creatures he recognised as relatively docile seemed more sinister and ill-tempered in this gloomy environment. Rather than stopping and fiddling to find the right keys and risk further agitating the creatures around him he continued on.

The snake was probably counting on him being the main distraction that would make the store owners guard fall, anyway.

He past the snakes who jeered at him and promised mutilation and torture - no way he was letting those out - until he reached the enclosure with the skinny Abraxan and the grumpy Porelock.

Harry came to a halt. This enclosure was different from the others. For one, it was much bigger and occupied one side of the wall. Though not big enough for the Abraxan to take a few steps back and forth, even relative to it size it still had more space than the other creatures, perhaps so that it could spread its wings, Harry thought even though it looked to weak and emaciated to actually be able to fly.

More importantly, aside from some aquatic creatures there were no other encaged beasts around it that were capable of making a commotion if Harry stayed a bit. The padlock holding the bolt to the enclosure was also quite a bit bigger than the others he had seen so perhaps it would be easier to find the key to it.

No sooner did the thought appear then did the boy act on it taking selecting one of the biggest keys and trying to fit it in. No luck, the second try, then the third.

*Click*

The sound jolted through harry and he quickly removed the lock, unbolted the door then with effort slid it open. The rattling and scraping sound seemed inordinately loud to Harry’s ears. Nevertheless, he persisted.

Suddenly he felt an impact against his right hip and was thrown to the ground as the Porlock charged out bleating furiously.

Pain erupted from his backside and for a moment Harry was paralysed by pain. It subsided quickly, however, and he turned to look down the ally the Porlock had barrelled through. Just as it was about to reach the end of the isle a tall figure turned the corner and employed a powerful kick.

The poor creature was sent flying back down the ally, landing hard. It let out whistling wheezing noises and stayed where it was, cowering.

The store owner began taking long strides down the alley, yellow eyes glinting ominously. Cold anger radiating from him.

Fear settled like a cold lump in Harry’s belly and he used the enclosure door to stager up but ended up stumbling backwards into the enclosure as the store owner glared down at him coldly only two steps away from reaching the boy.

Harry scrambled backwards instinctively, the pain in his back side a mere footnote at the back of his mind.

The store owner had picked up the porlock by the scruff of its neck somewhere along the way and swiftly stuffed it none to gently into a cage which was barely big enough for it, shutting and locking it with practiced movements.

A hoof came down by Harry’s side heavily and he stated. Although it was clearly underweight for its species it was still a big animal and could probably crush Harry’s bones if it stomped down on him.

He looked up to see the Abraxan had stepped over, starting and neighing weakly. On the inside of its right fore leg close to it’s underside he could make out a moving tattoo of a moon waxing and waning over a sun.

He didn’t linger on it, however, because the store owner was looming at the door, facial features set in a scowl, made all the more heated by his silence. His hand moved to yank the door shut, and the sliding mechanics gave an unpleasant shriek.

Without thinking or regard for his aching body, Harry threw himself forward managing to block the door with his torso, the edges dug with bruising force into his forearms and ribs.

He looked up at the looming figure, adrenalin rushing through his body. If he’d been locked into yet another enclosure it would probably really been the end for him. Furthermore, he was fairly certain that the Demiguise would have had a tough time getting him out of this one.

The man tensed to do something, this time Harry released the door lunged upwards his palms landing on the man’s crotch.

Sweat trickled down Harry’s brow as he stared wide eyed up at the hardened face observing him from up above. He could barely believe what he was doing, letting his pale, slender, child-like fingers fumble between the robes to kneed the half hardened member beneath.

Subconsciously, however, he knew this was one of the flaws the snake had mentioned and he was doing all he could to exploit it and buy himself time. It seemed to work as the member formed a very distinct bulge in the man’s trousers and his hips began leaning into the boy’s touch.

A hand suddenly grabbed Harry by his sweaty hair in a painful grip and he pas jerked roughly up to join his hands by the crotch.

Evidently the man was still angry. Harry felt sickened by what he was about to do, but he had been an adult man not so long ago and knew what the store owner wanted him to do. He opened his mouth agains the bulge and breathe out hotly.

The effect was instant, as the tall man’s eye’s hooded and he breathed out a sigh of pleasure.

Harry’s face was pressed order into the man’s crotch and he continued to mouth at it all the while staring up at the golden eyes darkened with pleasure. He licked his lips with anticipation.

All of a sudden Harry was jerked away, thrown back in the enclosure between the abraxan’s legs as the store owner stumbled in with him. He looking back over his shoulder as he clutched his left upper arm.

The Abraxan reared, or at least, tried to seeing as it was unable to muster the strength to left its front hoses more than to inches of the ground. All the while neighing horsily. The store owner seemed to take no note of this however as his attention was directed outside the enclosure. Through his legs, Harry could see the snake, barring it’s fangs and rows of teeth at the man.

It lunged but with drew as the man made to kick it with his sturdy dragon Hyde boots.

The Abraxan finally managed to rear high enough to clip the store owner on his hip with one of its hooves. The man stumbled froward and the snaked lunged for his thigh but he managed to dodge with incredible reflexes.

The snake quickly retreated once again hissing angrily as the man seemed to get a hit in with his boot.

Just as the Abraxan was about to rear again the man turned and struck it with a powerful backhand across the neck. The neigh cut of and the horse’s hind legs seemed to give way as it fell heavily to the ground. Though Harry had managed to avoid the hooves he was pushed down by one of the broken-feathered wings.

He struggled up again taking support against the abraxan’s side but flinched away when he felt its heaving ribs. Managing to get around the feathered barrier obscuring his vision, Harry was met by the sight of the man reaching to push the enclosure door closed on the snake. A quickly growing dark patch had formed on one of his thighs where the snake must have struck him. His left arms sleeve was also almost completely died in blood.

Harry stumbled over the wing and hit as hard as he could against the back of the the man’s left knee. The man fell and the snake struck again.

“Thiss isss your chansss, go!” The snake hissy-shouted at him.

Without thinking Harry turned to the abraxan that was weakly trying to get back to its feet, but obviously not managing to muster the strength. Harry wrapped it around it’s neck shaking and pulled upwards. His legs shaking from the effort.

“Sssuch a do-gooder.” The snake scoffed. “Thissss isss goodbye Ulfric. Your care wasss barely adequate but you fail for putting ssssnakes in cages. Assss long as there are bars they will eventually esssscape.” Harry hears it hiss conversationally to the prone store owner who’s watching it warily.

“Come on get up.” Harry encouraged the abraxan weakly. Weather the force of his pull or the encouragement in his words the abraxan seemed to find it’s strength, flapping the wing with wasn’t pinned against the wall and heaving with it’s skinny legs it got back onto its feet. Harry quickly stumbled out of the enclosure the abraxan haltingly following after him. All of the while the snake kept the store owner at bay, baring tooth lined maw at him.

“Closssse the door!” The snake commanded. Harry did so hastily as the snake reared out of the enclosure.

“Lock it!” It commanded again, but Harry hesitated. The man was bleeding heavily and there was no telling when someone would find him. The snake seemed to read his thought in the brief glance he gave it because it hissed angrily. “Think of your own life firsssst fool.”

Time was indeed short and Harry did end up clicking the padlock shut, leaving the keys on the ground outside where he’d dropped them as he followed the snake and the Abraxan outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good ideas, especially with the Hags guys, this will feature in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just for fun, so I’ll be writing this when I feel like it, and to be honest I’ve just done the minimal when it comes to writing quality. But if readers make the effort to comment on it or plot relared subject, I will likewise put more effort into it.


End file.
